The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by PorkChopSmall
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a bit of a Christmas Grinch and despises the time of year with a passion. But can a chance encounter with a certain blue-eyed stranger show her there is more to Christmas than all of that in the countdown to the 25th? Will she give in to him and the spirit of Christmas? Colab with LiveBreatheVampires. M for strong language and adult content. Delena AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: Twelve Days Until Christmas

**Twelve Days Until Christmas**

"Elena."

The calling of her name sounded as if it was so far away, yet she knew it wasn't, in fact it couldn't be any closer.

Elena Gilbert was a simple girl, with a simple life. She was…well, she was normal. It was the same routine every day and nothing ever changed. Wake up, go to work, come home, feed the cat, eat, sleep and then repeat. Even at the weekends that was all she ever did. Her life wasn't exactly spontaneous.

She sighed, running a hand over her face, groaning out load. She was exhausted and yet she wondered why. It wasn't like she did anything outside her work life and she hardly had a social life. She laughed internally at how pathetic she sounded. She was twenty-four, single and available. She should have been having the time of her life!

"Elena?"

And yet here she was; stuck in her dead-end job in her run down office on the seventh floor. She was the 'help' and considered herself the lowest in all the departments. She worked for Salvatore&Co. which was the leading business in alternative energy. Most businesses wouldn't touch the issue with a ten foot pole, claiming it was too expensive to run an operation exclusive to finding green power to heal the world population problems.

And how did Elena end up with a job in such an elite and entitled company? The answer was from the help of her best friend who happened to work in the hiring and firing part of the business. Elena was desperate for a job and so when the opportunity arrived to work as a maid, delivery…anything really. Her job was to sort through and deliver mail around all thirty-two floors of the building. From top to bottom, that was what she did every day. It was tedious and boring, but it was the only job she had.

"Hey, Earth to Elena!" Caroline yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Elena blinked several times and took a deep breath as she was broken from her trance.

"Sorry, Care, I was just…"

"Daydreaming, again?" Her blonde friend giggled, perching herself on the corner of the desk. "What about this time? How miserable your office looks? Come on, it's like twelve days until Christmas and I don't see one festive decoration up anywhere."

Elena rolled her eyes and slipped her coffee. "To be honest, I'm not exactly in the holiday spirit this year."

"Not in the holiday spirit? Seriously, this is like your favourite time of year!"

"Correction; it was my favourite time of year," She retorted, a little bitterly.

Caroline huffed, pulling out a mini, desk sized Christmas tree from her bag, placing it carefully next to a picture frame. Elena raised her eyebrows, watching as the small tree came to life with flashing lights in a multitude of reds and yellows.

Her friend's beaming smile turned into a scowl when Elena didn't react. "Elena, come on, don't look so miserable, you're starting to bring my mood down now."

"Nothing could bring your mood down,"

Caroline pondered this for a moment before sighing. "True, but still, I hate it when you're like this. The whole narrowed eyes and turned down pouty lip really doesn't suit you."

"Oh please, what do I have to look forward to this year?" Elena asked, sorting through the mail pile as she spoke. "It's not exactly like I will be spending it with anyone anyway."

She thought back to how she used to spend her Christmas days in the previous years, something she would never be able to do again. It wasn't all that tragic, other than the fact that her parents had split up a few years beforehand. Her mother remarried and had little contact anymore. Her father, on the other hand, had moved to Winnipeg, Canada, because of his work transfer. Although it would have been lovely to see them for the holidays, Elena knew that it probably wouldn't happen due to family feuding and traveling issues on both sides. Every year it was something from snow storms to lack of money and even lost passports.

And then there was Jeremy, her little brother. He was with a traveling band and rarely stopped by nor did he have time. Elena understood to some extent, ever since her parents' marriage spilt six years ago, Jeremy had wanted to put as much distance between himself and the drama family as possible, which, consequently, left Elena all alone. It wasn't that she minded that much, but with everyone else around her getting into the fun of the festive season, she almost felt like a complete outsider.

"You could spend Christmas at mine," Caroline reasoned, her fingertips gliding over the small branches of the mini tree.

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude, especially since Klaus will be there."

"Hey, I thought you liked him," She pouted, "Klaus is the most decent man I have dated in a long time."

Elena groaned, "Of course, he's a great guy and after the whole Tyler drama, you deserve to be happy. But it's your first Christmas together and I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

"Oh Elena…you always have to find some excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" She snapped, a little too harshly before she felt guilty again. "I just…I just want to be home so if my dad or Jeremy comes by, I'm there to see them." She lied.

Of course none of her family would come by for Christmas. They never did.

"Sure, whatever," Caroline mumbled, before her face brightened again. "That means you have to come to the company's Christmas party this year!"

Elena started to laugh at the idea her friend had come up with. She always had to have something up her sleeves as back up. It wasn't that Caroline was a bad friend, in fact, she was far from that, she was just a little full on sometimes. She was what Elena liked to refer to as Queen Bee. She knew absolute everything about everyone. She was the same in high school and not a lot had changed apart from ditching her cheerleading outfit and Prom Queen Tiara for a business suit and high paid job. To Elena, Caroline was her superior in every way that she sometimes wondered why the blonde still hung out with her.

Which is where the hilarity of the matter came in to play. The company Christmas party was like most where the bosses and main stakeholders flashed their cash by outing on extravagant and lavish evenings. But these events were typical only for the exclusives employees on the higher payroll. Over the last few years, Elena had learnt that everyone on floor fifteen and above got an invitation and being on floor seven made it so she had no chance.

Caroline worked on floor twenty-five; the hiring and firing department, as Elena called it, because it was actually the personnel.

"Caroline, you know I can't go. Hierarchy, remember. I won't even make it a hundred feet to the door without being dragged away by security."

"Hang on there, Gilbert! You're not getting out of this one that easy," She said proudly, inspecting her nails as if she had some mundane news. "This year, I get to bring a plus one to the party."

Elena remained unfazed. "So? Take Klaus. I'm sure you're dying to take him to a posh do."

"Oh, come off, you know he isn't that type of guy and, besides, he has his own plans for the evening." Caroline sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I really want you to come with me. Please, we only have to stay for a few hours and then that's it, I promise."

"Care…" Elena started, but never finished.

"Please! I need you with me,"

"You hardly need me there, because I'm sure that you have your own friends on the higher floors you can hang out with."

"Not the point," She huffed out load. "You're my best friend and I want you to come with me, please. We don't even have to stay that long."

Elena groaned and considered the offer, trying to think of any other excuse she could use. She wasn't much of a people person and so having to spend an evening in a party room with a load of strangers definitely wasn't on her list of things to do.

"I don't have anything to wear…"

"You can wear something of mine!" Caroline blurted, blocking any attempted to get out of the party. "We're the same size anyway, so you can so not use that as an excuse."

The brunette closed her eyes, resigned, and rubbed a hand over her face. "Fine."

"Yes!" She squeaked, pulling out the invitation from her bag and handing it over. "It's on the 23rd of December, so we have a while. I'll pick you up at around seven so we make it in time just for the food."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

"Of course!" Caroline laughed, reaching over to give two air kisses either side of Elena's cheeks. "I have to run; work to do and people to see, so I will call you later,"

"Sure thing, Care,"

As soon as the doors to her office swung shut, Elena let out a deep breath of relief, sinking back into her small chair with both her hands covering her face. She loved Caroline to pieces, but it still amazed her how much energy you could burn having a conversation with her.

And then, if this couldn't get any worse, she'd now been roped into going to a party she most certainly didn't want to attend. The people on the higher floors were snobs and complete assholes when they wanted to be. As part of her job, Elena had to go around and deliver the mail to many of the employees on the top floor, and not one of them ever said thank you or even muttered a single word.

That was what sparked her hatred for the people upstairs. Manners cost nothing and yet they acted as if it was the most expensive thing in the world.

And you may ask; why didn't Elena simple move to a different job? Well, with the current economic crisis and with her working skills, it would be near on impossible for her to find another job that paid any more than the one she had. She needed this job and so had to throw aside her pity differences for the good of her own wellbeing.

And it wasn't all bad. She got her meals brought to her most days and she had free use of the company's employee reward system. Ten more points and she would have won a free meal and TGI Fridays! Okay…maybe it wasn't that good, but Elena was determined to look at anything positive as amazing, just to make her life a little easier so that she felt she was achieving something in this ridiculous job.

She picked at the lights on the mini Christmas tree, sudden guilt and loneliness creeping in on her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Over the years, she developed a heart of stone to protect herself. From what still even remained a mystery to her, but she hated the feeling of disappointment and dread and just the miserable existence that she had which was her life.

Maybe she was being over dramatic about the whole thing. Maybe she shouldn't have been such a snappy person at times. And maybe she should have started seeing all the positives in her life.

Elena scoffed mentally. What positives? Name one single positive thing that has happened to me in the last five years, apart from that deadweight boyfriend Matt finally leaving?

Anger flared up inside her and she grabbed the flashing tree, ripping out the batteries and throwing it in to the bin. She knew Caroline would be upset, but at this point she was beyond caring at all. All Elena needed to do was try and make it through the holidays once again before it could all be over and return to normal.

* * *

It was about six o'clock when Elena finally shut down her computer, thankful that the dragging day was finally over. Although there wasn't much to look forward to when she got home, she couldn't stand it in that office any longer.

She threw her things in her bag and pulled on her jacket, switching off all the lights and locking the door tight. She looked at the door to her office, seeing the crappy little sticker that had her name on it. Most offices had a silver plaque on their doors, but not Elena, no way. She was reduced to a sticker that was actually staring to peel away from the tatty, old door.

Elena tried to ignore it, taking off down the hallway to the elevator, taking out her phone to send a quick message to Caroline, letting her know she'd be home soon. A dinging sounded alerted her to the fact her car was stopping on her floor and she moved to stand in front of it, quickly glancing down at her phone when a message pinged through.

When the doors finally opened, she took a step forward, looking up to watch where she was going and stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met blue ones.

She swallowed thickly, hesitating outside of the door way to the elevator, the strange man staring at her intently. He must have worked on the upper floors, she deduced, based on the way he was dressed. His shirt was perfect white making his dark blue tie a really statement against his chest, the colour in his eyes more defined. His black suit jacket was careless thrown open and his right hand was shoved casually in his pants pocket.

And then there was his hair.

It was a complete mess on top of his head, the dark brown, almost black curls shaping around his face. It was short, but not so short that you couldn't run your hands through it, which looked like what he'd been doing today in the way his hair was spiked up all over the place. He didn't seem to care.

Her hands subconsciously clenched at her sides as she suppressed the want to touch his thick locks, wondering if they felt as silky as they looked.

She was snapped out of her daze when the doors began to close. He took an easy step forward and held his hand out on the sliding door, halting it in its movement.

A small smirk made its way to the corners of his mouth. "I believe there is enough room in here for both of us, Miss."

His voice was smooth, deep and implacable, surrounding her like smoke. But the moment was broken instantly and she blushed, moving away so that she was in the furthest corner away from him.

"Thank you," She muttered, down casting her eyes to the floor.

He chuckled, shaking his head a little, before he let go of the door, returning to his original position in the lift but, this time, his body was turned in her direction. He was staring at her and he was being none to discreet about it either.

She immediately regretted stepping inside with him.

Her heart rate picked up considerably at the close proximity, shifting restless on the balls of her feet. She hated herself for feeling like this in the presence of a man just on the way he looked and sounded. She had to remind herself that he was one of those assholes who worked on the floor above her. He wasn't interested in her and she wasn't in him. End of story.

Elena watched as the floor numbers slowly passed on the screen above the door and it seemed like ages she waited for the next number to pass.

"How was your day?" He suddenly asked, starling her, still looking completely cool.

"Fine," She snapped, not daring to look at him. "Yours?"

She wasn't sure why she asked about his, seeing as she didn't know him and was likely to never see him again, but she felt it was only polite.

"Can't complain," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Good…I guess," She continued awkwardly, unable to say anything.

He gave her a smirk that made her weak in the legs and she cleared her throat, eager to arrive. There was a strange sensation in her core as if someone had popped a bag, releasing hundreds of butterflies in her stomach. It was a feeling that she wasn't used to and it somewhat annoyed her that his man had managed to create this inside of her with a simple twitch of his lips.

There was finally a soft, bell ringing sound indicating that she had finally arrived on her floor. She said goodbye stiffly before and started to walk but suddenly tensed up when she realized that he had arrived as well and was now following her through the main reception.

"Are you following me?" She said sharply, picking up her pace as she went.

"No, actually, my cars out front," He said with a grin as he quickly fell into stride beside her. "In a hurry, by any chance?"

"Yeah," She lied. "I have important work to finish so that it's ready for tomorrow."

"Really? And what work with that be?"

"Important paper work," Elena said firmly, exiting the building and making her way through the car park. It was raining a little now and Elena knew she'd be best taking the bus home today.

"Tired?"

"Busy day, today," She continued. "So, yes, I'm knackered and could do with a few hours' sleep before work tomorrow."

"I can't blame you." He nodded slightly. "You work at the weekend?"

"Not by choice, trust me, but it's more money, I suppose."

The man nodded, seeming to be thinking about what she said. They finally walked together and her mouth opened in amazement as she saw the bluest sports car she had ever seen in her life. Of course he was rich, she thought bitterly. Good luck to him. She shook her head slightly; not wanting him to see her catching a bus to go back home.

Just as she was contemplating about how she should do so, her file slipped from her hands, causing the papers to fly away. She cursed out load, bending down to catch some of the paperwork that had fallen into a small puddle. She panicked about the rest of it and darted up to grab any stray paper blowing in the wind. However, the man immediately caught them as she jumped up; her face red from embarrassment.

"Careful there," He smirked as he bent down as well, picking up the rest of the papers. "You don't want to lose anything. The boss might get mad."

"Well, the boss can kiss my ass!" Elena hissed through clenched teeth, earning a hard chuckle from the man. She blushed. "I…I'm sorry. It's just been a hard day, that's all."

"Don't worry about it," He said, handing her the papers.

"Thanks," She said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"I have to run," Elena said quickly, not wanting to confuse herself any longer. "Thanks again and…um…goodnight."

She didn't even let him finish his own sentence, because by the time he raised to his feet and his hand to wave, she was already gone, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Hi! So I wasn't going to post this until Friday, but I thought I would do it now and just see how many people would want to read all the chapters as a full mini story...a Christmas special! This was just an idea I had and so decided to make it a colab with my good friend LiveBreatheVampires. Some of the other chapters have been written, but I want to see if you guys would be interest in reading the rest before we both devote time to writing it all out :)  
**

**The basic story line is Elena is a bit of a Christmas Grinch and the troubles, test and trails she goes through with a certain blue-eyed stranger in the countdown to the 25th. Will she give in to him and the spirit of Christmas? Well, I guess you'll have to review to find out ;) It's an M rated story, so expected some sexy smuttiness coming your way!**

**So, anyway, let us know what you think and I will post the next chapter on Saturday. From then on we'll post a chapter everyday until Christmas and we may even do a New Years special as an extra! Think of it as an online, fanfic advent calendar :D Plus, go check out Amy's page and see the colab we did based on the promo for 5x10!**

**Until then guys, we hope you enjoyed the first chapter to our Christmas special. Drop us a review and let us know what you think :D **

**Next chapter: Elena's day goes from bad to worse, first being asked out by Creepy Shane and then having to deliver a Christmas package to the one and only Mister Salvatore. Could her day get any worse? Stay tuned ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Eleven Days Until Christmas

**Eleven Days Until Christmas**

Elena groaned and stretched out in her bed as she woke up to the sound of the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. A sound escaped the back of her throat and she leant over to turn the damn thing of. It had been a gift from her father after she gained the reputation at home for being the heavy sleeper. Most of the time she wanted to throw the damn thing across the room.

Her hands danced around behind her, trying to find the snooze button blindly, before she rolled forwards, hitting the side of her face on the bedside table and landing in a heap on the floor. She swore repeatedly as she rubbed her head, already feeling a bump forming on her temple. She was so not going to get used to having a single bed. Even after six years of it, she still wasn't used to it.

She let out a deep breath and reached up to turn the alarm off, checking the time. 8:00 a.m. She had to check into work by 8:30.

Fuck!

Elena jumped into the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth and applying a little bit of mascara before brushing her wild hair into a messy braid. She didn't have much time to choose an outfit, so she just threw on some clean underwear, her black suit pants, and a completely unflattering deep red, silk blouse, but at this point she couldn't give a damn. Besides, all she was going to do was deliver some mail and sit in the office all day.

She stuck on her flat pumps, grabbed her work bag and shot out of her apartment, completely forgetting to feed the cat or grab her purse on the way out. She didn't have a car nor did she have any money to afford the bus every day. Besides, it was only a ten minute walk or, like today, a five minute sprint.

What a perfect way to start the day.

After almost getting run over twice and dropping her bag several times, Elena staggered up the stairs and into her office, completely out of breath as she made her way to the front desk to collect her timetable and mail to be delivered.

"You look positively knackered, Elena," A preppy voice slurred and Elena knew who it was instantly.

Atticus Shane or, as he was most commonly known, Creepy Shane.

He worked as a computer technician and his office happened to be opposite Elena's. He'd been working for the company for years and so everybody knew who he was, but that wasn't exactly a good thing. There was a reason he was labelled 'creepy', because he was always hanging around all the time and hiding behind corners like a naughty five year old.

Again, it wasn't that he was a bad person, he was just stuck with the wrong type of reputation. Unfortunately for Elena, being the only one that could barely tolerate him, he always came to find her and make conversation.

"Hey Shane," Elena said politely, looking down at the list of names for delivery. "How are you?"

"Oh, I-I'm good…I'm really good actually. I'm super good!" He was stumbling over his words again, something he always did when he was nervous. "H-how about you, Elena? You…ah…you look really good, have you been going to the gym?"

"No, but thanks for the complement, I guess." Elena sighed, wiping a little sweat from her brow, "It might have something to do with the fact I went for a run in my slacks today, but other than that…"

"Oh Elena, you should let me give you a ride into work. I really don't mind at all and then you don't have to worry about running through that park."

Elena rolled her eyes, but kept a small and friendly smile on her face. "As always, thanks for the offer, Shane, but I really won't want to impose on you."

"Ah, it's no big deal, honestly." He beamed and then looked down at the floor, looking sheepish and vulnerable. "Hey, um, listen, I was just wondering…I mean, if you don't have any plans…would you want to, I don't know, maybe like to go on a date, you know with me…for food or something…"

"Well, it's really nice of you to offer, but I'm so busy at the moment I don't think I'll have time." Elena lied and looked down at her watch and gathered her box of mail to be delivered. "Look, I have to go, but it was nice talking to you!"

Quick to leave the scene and the embarrassment of some of her co-workers watching, Elena darted down the hall and to the elevator, cringing when she heard Shane calling her a name behind her back.

Many people would call her a bitch for leaving the poor man hanging like that, lying to him and not even giving him a chance, but to Elena it was all justified. You see, Elena wasn't the first girl Shane had attempted to hit on and failed and she most definitely wouldn't be the last. He'd even tried it on with Caroline, but instead of letting him down easy she'd just laughed at him.

Shane was just a very awkward person which, in a way, was why Elena hung around him sometimes. He was simple to talk to and didn't piss her off nearly as much as everyone else did. Was that a bad thing? She wasn't sure, but it was one way of getting through the day in listening to his incoherent rambling or mumbling about how much he'd levelled up in World of Warcraft. It was like he was still in high school sometimes.

Elena was pulled from her day dream when the lift arrived at her floor and she felt the memories of yesterday creep on her. Sadly, there was no good looking, mysterious stranger waiting for her inside the car and she wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed with that. It wasn't like she knew him, but still, it would have put a smile on her face.

The funny thing was, to her at least, that she was fantasizing about some guy she'd never met before and a guy whose name she didn't know. Plus, she was unlikely never going to meet him again, but still her mind was clinging to the idea of it, the idea of him.

Elena shook her head, ridding his face from her mind. She had work to do and she refused to spend the day all hot and bothered over Mister Sex-On-Legs.

* * *

On her last round of delivery, Elena found herself being dragged inside Caroline's office as she rambled on about how well things were going with Klaus. Upon entering the room, Elena had to actually shield her eyes from the array of flashing lights all around. Christmas decorations were scattered everywhere and the sight made her want to barf.

How could one person be so happy about one over hyped holiday?

"So, what do you think?" Caroline squealed, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

Elena bit her bottom lip. "It's a little too much, don't you think?"

"Too much? If anything, there isn't enough!"

"Whatever you say, Care."

She huffed out load, slamming her fist down on the table. "Elena Gilbert, don't be so bloody miserable!"

"Oh and do tell, what do I have to be happy about?"

"It's the holidays and the most festive time of year! You're the only one who doesn't seem to get it."

Elena gaped at her friend, rage pumping in her veins. "Do I need to remind you about why I hate this stupid, fucking time of year?!"

Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes. "No…Elena, that's not what I meant…"

"Sure it is," She growled, getting up from her seat and storming towards the door. "Just remember, Care, not all of us grew up in that land of paradise and opportunity. Some of us had to go the long way around things and get fucked up along the way by all the idiots in this joyous world!"

"Wait!"

"Save it!" Elena snapped, before sighing, calming herself. "I've got work to do."

And with that, she left.

* * *

She finally collapsed in her office chair, completely exhausted from all the running around she'd done. Saturday was always the worst for mail and, being Christmas, there were so many packages and cards to get to everyone. It was another reason she hated this time of year, because the work load went up, but her pay stayed the same. Still, she couldn't really complain. Once all her work was done, all that was left to do was tick on every delivery she made. It wasn't that hard.

However, she didn't get that luxury today.

"Elena!" Bonnie, her senior manager for floor seven, came bounding in looking panicked. "I have a massive favour to ask."

Elena sighed and sipped her coffee. "What's up?"

"Well, some of the mail got mixed up this morning and so I'm going to have to get you to deliver one last package today." She said, fumbling around like she always did. "I'd do it myself, but I have so much to do right now…"

"It's fine, Bonnie, really," Elena nodded, offering a small smile. "Who's the package for?"

"Um…Mister Salvatore."

Elena's eyes bulged and she choked on the coffee sliding down her throat. She coughed repeatedly as Bonnie looked on with concern.

"Mister Salvatore?" Elena exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean, the Mister Salvatore, on the top floor? You want me to deliver a package up there?"

"Please!" Bonnie pleaded, "Everyone else is so busy, besides, it's kinda your job."

"Woah, wait a minute, my job is delivery to the lower floors, not to the bloody owner of the company!"

"Please just do it! I'll pay you a bonus,"

Her offer got Elena to think carefully about the offer. Sure it was only a one-time thing, but she had never been to the top floor and so had no idea what to expect. Still, with a little extra money, perhaps she could go visit her father for New Year's…

Before Elena knew it, she was nodding her head subconsciously. She followed Bonnie to the front desk where she got a signed off card to give to security, stating that she had permission to be on the top floor. She rolled her eyes at how over dramatic they were upstairs, having men placed and certain check points. It was ridiculous.

But, as the elevator glided up the floors, Elena's sharp tongue and wit seemed to dwindle down. She looked down at the tiny package in her hands, wondering what on Earth she had got herself into.

Elena fiddled with the hem of her blouse, suddenly very nervous. She'd never been to the top floor, ever, because there was really no need to. Suddenly she regretted being so slap-dash getting dressed this morning and so started to smooth out her dress pants as much as she could. She then looked at one of the mirrored walls, tucking any wispy bits of hair behind her ear just as the elevator arrived at the floor.

When exiting, Elena was immediately taken back by the scene before her. This waiting area made floor seven look like a complete dump. There were hanging baskets of flowers lining the top of the large hall and a water fountain was situated in the centre.

After flashing the security guard her access card and reason for being there, Elena was buzzed through the frosty glass doors and into the main waiting area. There was the seating area with leather chairs and a heavy, made-up redhead sat at the receptionist desk. There were a few other people in the room such as the two smartly dressed businessmen, but none of them paid any attention to her.

She swallowed thickly and made her way to the front desk. The redhead looked at her, glaring a little, but continued to talk on the phone. It wasn't even a business conversation, from what Elena could tell, something about going out to dinner and Christmas arrangements.

Elena cleared her throat. "Um…hi, I have a package delivery for Mister Salvatore," She mumbled, feeling already out of place.

The receptionist narrowed her eyes and pressed her free hand to the phone receiver, "Listen, Sweetie, I'm busy, in case you couldn't tell," She looked Elena up and down, sneering. "Just go take it in to him yourself."

Her snappy tone took Elena back a little. First of all it was the first time anyone from one of the upper floors had spoken to her and, second, she hadn't thought they would be as rude as she was. Elena knew they were assholes up here, but she thought maybe they had the decency to be nice to her face.

"R-right…" She stumbled, making her way over to the large double doors, the words Salvatore&Co. inscribed above it.

Taking a deep breath, Elena knocked on the door, hearing the mumbled reply for her to enter from within. She gripped the door handle tightly, looking down at the package to check it was defiantly the right person.

"Excuse me, I have a package for a Mister…" As Elena looked up, her voice halted at the sight of the man rising to his feet at her entrance.

Her mouth suddenly went dry and she took a step back and away from him. He was smirking at her.

"You!" She called out, unable to believe it.

"And you!" He said back, mockingly, his blue eyes twinkling.

Elena turned beetroot red. The man whom she had been so snappy with yesterday, whom she even said '_the boss can kiss my ass'_ to, was actually the boss himself. She had to control herself from shaking. What if he fires her, now? She couldn't afford becoming unemployed. She had a loan to pay, for God's sake!

The only sound in the room was the laboured breathing and the soft thud of the door closing tight behind her. The man, Mister Salvatore, walked around his desk and stood in front of her, rubbing his chin as if in a deep thought.

"So," He smirked, "The girl who was so snappy yesterday. You don't enjoy working in my company?"

At that, Elena's face turned even hotter. She was so going to start stammering soon!

"Ehm…Y-ye-n-no," Was all she could manage to get out. "I…um…"

"Sit down, Miss Gilbert," He said, and Elena was about to ask how on Earth he knew her last name when she realized she was wearing the identification tag.

"I'm sorry, I really think I should g-go," She stammered, pointing towards the door.

"Remind me who the boss is again?" Damon said cockily, no hint of amusement on his face as he sank back into his imposing office chair.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You," She replied, her teeth clenched.

She felt him smiling victoriously as she had to obey, awkwardly setting her backside on the very edge of the chair. He was watching her intently; resting his chin on his hands as his fumbled with the package in her hands. His silence was doing nothing to reassure her and she felt sweat break out on her forehead.

"Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" He mused, nodding to the drinks machine.

"No, thank you," She said firmly.

"Great." He said, turning towards her. "So, Miss Gilbert, tell me, why were you so snappy yesterday? My wage doesn't seem fair to you?"

At that, Elena's blood turned cold. He was practically humiliating her. Sure, she had the lowest-pay job, but that didn't mean she didn't make a difference! It wasn't her fault that she was completely broke and desperate for money.

"Nothing's wrong with the wage, Mister Salvatore," She said, biting her lip.

"Really? It didn't seem like it." His voice was low, tilting his head to the side. "Do you not like working for my company?"

"No, Sir, that's not the case at all," She cleared her throat and held out the form across the table. "I need to sign for this package…that's all."

"Oh, so you're the delivery girl," He said, surprised before his eyebrows narrowed. "How come we haven't met before?"

"Well my job description doesn't included delivers to the boss, if that's what you're wondering,"

"With an attitude like that, I'm surprised you got the job,"

His tone made Elena flinched and she straightened instantly regretted her snappy nature, having to bite the inside of her cheek. She was walking on thin ice with him already and she was just making her situation worse!

She passed him the form he needed to sign, his fingertips brushing her hand and spending a bolt of electric through her veins. Elena quickly drew her hand back as he elegantly signed the box to which she then handed him his package.

His smirk returned as he looked down at the package and then her. "Honestly, Miss Gilbert, your job can't be so hard or terrible that you're this miserable all the time."

"Oh trust me," She seethed through clenched teeth, "You wouldn't last five minutes in my shoes."

"I have to disagree with that one," He frowned. "It can't be that hard dropping packages and letters off. Your job actually sounds like an easy one compared to mine."

"My job sounds easy to you! You have the easiest job in the world,"

He raised a brow. "That is where you are seriously mistaken."

"Ha! Say's you!" Anger flared up inside of her once again. "You have this whole damn office to yourself, your own coffee maker, a mini bar and a personal kitchen just for you! And then your black leather, reclining, massage desk chair that probably cost more than my whole office and apartment put together!"

He blinked several times at her outburst, his mouth opening and closing as if debating what to say, but came up blank. Then, his cocky grin appeared again, as if he found the whole situation funny.

At that, Elena suddenly exploded. "Now, if you don't need me, I'll be going, because I have a lot of work to do."

At that, she stormed off, leaving a stunned blue eyed Mister Salvatore behind. She repeatedly pressed the button to the elevator doors, wanting nothing more than to be as far away as possible. There was also the fear of hearing him calling her back to fire her then and there, but thankfully she heard nothing. She collapsed against the railing of the inside of the car, breathing a sigh of relief when the doors finally closed.

She closed her eyes, resigned, realising that she may have just made her whole situation a hundred times worse.

* * *

**Heya! So, I take it you all liked the first chapter? Well, here's another one! There are a few hints in here as to why Elena hates Christmas so much, but that will be explored in future chapters. There is also a bit of background about her here in that she isn't the most popular person at work and struggles to get along with people. Her character is a little OCC in this story, but I we wanted to pay with Elena a bit more change her personality up a bit. And then there is Mister Salvatore! I mean who wouldn't want him as a boss?! Again, you'll learn a bit more about him soon as well.**

**Amy and I would just like to say thanks for the response to the first chapter, so please keep the reviews coming! We are currently on track with our writing for this story, but please let us know what you think! Thank you all and keep a look out for chapter three tomorrow!**

**Next chapter: It's Sunday and Elena's day off, but still she finds something to moan about. However, could an accidental dinner date with a certain boss turn her frown upside down? Stay tuned ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Days Until Christmas

**Ten Days Until Christmas **

Elena stalked down the bustling street filled with everyone ready to spend whatever they had on Christmas bargains. One woman ran past with five enormous bags, filled to bursting point with toys, gadgets and gizmos. It made her wonder what in the hell a people were thinking, buying so much stuff. Wasn't Christmas meant to be more than that?

It was her one day off during the week, Sunday, and typically every other idiot and his dog were out just to get in her way. Well, of course they weren't there to actually, purposely get in her way, it just felt like that. It annoyed her even more that it was the Christmas crowd as well; carol singers, screaming moms and people trying to sell her random festive items.

It was Elena's definition of a nightmare.

She quickly darted through the shortcut alleyway before finally coming up on the quite little street around the back. It was peaceful here and for a good reason. Unlike the madness going on a few streets across, this stretch of road was nothing but a few small cafes and vintage shops. It was the ideal place to come and forget about the stress and worry that surrounded this time of year.

Elena slipped inside the nearest café, making her way over to an empty table at the far corner of the room. The large glass panels at the front and the small ray's sunlight beamed through and brightened the interior, making it feel warm and cosy. The insanity of the outside world seemed like a distant memory. Suddenly, all the worry she'd had before disappeared and she felt much more like herself for the first time in ages.

Once seated, she called the waiter over, ordering a small coffee. It was all she could afford and although the classic chicken parmesan sounded delicious, ten dollars was a bit out of her price range. She had more important things to spend her money on, like bills and loans to pay off.

Once settled with her warm drink, she undid her scarf from around her neck and shrugged out of her jacket before pulling out a paperback copy of Wuthering Heights from her bag. Finally relaxed, coffee in hand, she drifted off in to the book that she had read so many times, but never got bored of.

She was nearing the end when she felt herself tearing up, as she always did, at the last few chapters of the book. In fact, if anyone were to look closer, you could make out the tear stains that smudged the text slightly.

Elena sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, trying anything to keep herself crying in public. It wasn't a good look, to be a blubbering mess and making a complete idiot of herself. Unfortunately for her, today it wasn't working and she could feel her eyes getting red and glassy, the wetness preparing to leave her and spill over her cheeks. It occurred to her that maybe she wasn't just crying because of the book, but also because her life was miserable. She was completely alone, broke and on the verge of having a breakdown.

Taking a deep breath, she peered from behind her paper fortress, checking to see if anyone had noticed her pathetic state.

It was then she felt a cold shudder come over herself, sending her eyes shooting across the room landing on a lone figure at the bar, staring right back at her. He was dressed almost all in a shade of black, matching his thick, shaggy hair; his dark blue eyes focused and intense. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and he smiled, no, smirked at her. Realisation hit her hard.

It was him.

His lips turned up in to a smirk and his eyes twinkled as he slipped out of his own seat and made his way over to her. He looked like an almost different man in his dark jeans and grey shirt. He looked like a normal human being, not the owner of his own business.

Elena quickly diverted her eyes, pretending that there was something so much more interesting on her phone. There was something about him and the way he stared at her.

Elena's throat closed up and the world around them froze as their gazed locked to one another. From the way the gaze held steady, she knew he'd been staring at her for a while now and had obviously witnessed her internal battle with her emotions.

She panicked and shoved the book back into her bag, prepared to leave as soon as possible. However, he slid in to the seat opposite her, setting his own drink down on the table. He was wearing a little Santa Christmas badge on his leather jacket and seemed to blend in to the crowd of holiday lovers around the town. He was already shrugging out of his jacket and scarf as he made himself comfortable as her table.

"Miss Gilbert, what a completely unexpected surprise." He said smoothly, his elbows resting on the table.

"Likewise, Mister Salvatore, but I really must be leaving now, so if you would excuse me…"

He held up his hand. "First off, my name is Damon. Second, you haven't even finished your drink yet and, third, I was thinking about buying you lunch."

She narrowed her eyes at him, biting her tongue to keep from snapping. "I appreciate the gesture, but I really must be going."

"Oh really? What have you got planned then? Not more work, surely!" Damon teased, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Elena shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet, her eyes darting from his face to the door and then the clock. She hated that he knew that she had no real plans and that he was basically playing with her. She didn't want to give into him, but she refused to be pushed away from her comfortable spot just because he had turned up. Besides, maybe he'd stay for half hour tops, get bored and go find someone else to bother.

She sighed, not wanting to battle a war of words with him again and fell back into her seat. He grinned at her and summoned the waiter over to their table. He took the menu from the middle of the table and scanned over it while the waiter waited to take their order. Damon tapped his bottom lip his his finger and Elena was mesmerised by how plump and lushly his lips looked. She imagined them tasting like fresh coffee and chestnut, soft and silky to the touch.

"I'll have fontina risotto with chicken and a fresh salad side dish," Damon spoke shifty, glancing up at Elena.

"Um…" She pondered, picking the least expensive thing on the menu, "I'll take the chicken soup, please."

Damon glared at her from across the table and turned to the waiter, "She'll have a take the classic chicken parmesan and a side of fresh bread."

The man nodded and scurried off before Elena could even protest. Damon snatched the menu from her fingertips and folded them neatly away, watching her with an amused look on his features.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She growled, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Gilbert?"

"You know what! I was quite happy with the soup."

He shook his head. "No, you weren't, otherwise you wouldn't have been looking at the cheapest food on the menu. Don't you think for a moment I didn't notice what you were doing."

Elena's mouth fell open and she tried to come up with some type of comeback. "Well, I'll be paying for my meal and it's none of your business what I order."

Damon chuckled and leant forward. "Let me start by saying, I will be paying for the meals, so don't worry your pretty little head about that. Also, do you like classic chicken parmesan?"

"Well…um…yeah, but that's not the point!" She yelled, blushing a little as other customers looked over to their table.

"I see no harm in it," He shrugged.

Elena groaned. "God, you're insufferable."

"So I've been told."

They both sat in silence for a log moment, and Elena started picking at her nails. She could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of her head and she tried to ignore it. He was tapping his fingers on the edge of the table and she noticed how long and elegant his fingers were. Like a pianists. His hands were strong as well, much bigger than her own and she could only imagine what they would feel like on her body.

She surreptitiously gazed at him from beneath her thick lashes, studying him the way he had her so many times.

He looked so comfortable and so at ease with everything going on around him. He even looked relaxed just with his body and the way he projected himself through his body language. She envied him in some ways, that he was so laid back and casually and she was there practically gawking at him.

"So tell me, Miss Gilbert, are you looking forward to Christmas?" He prompted, starling her again.

"Not particularly," She answered, running her finger around the edge of her mug. "I just can't wait to get it over and done with."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not a fan of the holiday then, are you?"

"To be honest, it used to be my favourite time of year and now…it's a complicated and a really long story."

"I'm sure I can keep up," He smirked, slipping his drink.

Elena blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she thought. He actually wanted to know more about her? She debated internally whether to tell him her story or not. It wasn't a very good one and, frankly, quite boring but he seemed to be determined to get to know her. And that was what confused her above all.

"Well, my parents got a divorce about six years ago, but they'd been separated since I was fifteen." She sighed as the un-positive memories consumed her. "My dad moved away, my mom remarried and I rarely see my brother anymore."

"Why not?" He inquired softly. "Why don't you see any of them?"

"Many reasons, but mostly due to travelling arrangements, work and the fact that we don't all get on that well anymore, so it's just easier to avoid the drama altogether."

Damon made a face and tilted his head to the side. "That's kind of sad."

"That's life," She spoke sharply, eyeing him hard. "Welcome to the real world, Mister Salvatore, where not everyone's life is as perfect as yours is."

"You think my life is perfect?" He asked, taken back.

"You've got money and that's what makes the world go 'round." Elena said softly, looking out towards the window.

"I see," Damon nodded, sipping his coffee.

Moments later, their food arrived and Elena's mouth watered. She was suddenly very happy that Damon had changed her order for her, the smell alone making her stomach growl angrily. Both tucked into the food and not another word was spoken again, other than a few compliments on how it tasted overall. The only way that Elena could describe her food was orgasmic, but she didn't dare tell him that.

"You're blushing again." Damon murmured, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth and started to chew it slowly, never taking his eyes from hers. "Do you always do that when you're nervous?"

Elena looked down and felt the heat in her cheeks flare up more. She cursed herself for her ridiculous reaction to him, but her heart still fluttered against her chest. It was a strange and almost foreign sensation to her, and for that reason to hated it.

"Do you always make such personal observations with everyone you meet?"

"Hmm, not everyone, just the ones who interest me," He mused, his lips closing around the rim of his mug as he slipped.

"Oh really? Are there many people like that at the moment?"

He smirked, his eyes playful. "Just one."

Elena looked down at her meal, refusing to look up and meet his gaze directly. She even felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth and she wasn't completely sure why. It had been a while since a guy – a man – made her smile. A rare occurrence indeed.

Damon went back to eating the rest of his meal quietly and Elena tried to finish as much as hers as possible. The strange butterfly sensation then returned and she didn't feel like she could eat much more. She watched as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, before throwing it down and leaning back in his chair.

"So tell me; have I earned the luxury of knowing your first name?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so interested in knowing? Surely, being the big boss man, you could just search it on the employee database."

He grinned at her. "Well, I could. But, I don't think you'd appreciate that much, so I am just trying the old fashion way. You know, dinner date an all that."

"Wait a minute!" Her eyes bulged, suddenly flustered, "This was in no way a date!"

He shrugged, unaffected by her outburst. "Whatever you want to call it, I have enjoyed it. I'd like to see you again."

"And what makes you think I want to see you?"

Damon's lips pressed into a thin line. "Are you always this charming?"

"Depends," She snapped back, fishing through her bag for her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Elena said, placing a ten dollar bill on the table. "Thank you for the food, Mister Salvatore, but I have work to do."

"I see," He replied dryly, taking out a two crisp twenty dollar bills, before handing her own bill back to her. "I'm paying, Miss Gilbert. Consider it a gesture of good will, if anything."

"But I don't want anything from you."

"Tough." Damon said firmly, pulling on his own jacket. "I'll walk you to your car."

Elena flushed again and looked down as they made their way to the doors. It was already starting to drizzle with rain again.

"I don't have a car." Elena said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Okay, I'll give you a lift home instead."

"No, really, it's fine. I have to stop off at a couple of places anyway, so it's easier if I just walk." She lied through her teeth, taking off down the street.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His question caught her off guard and she stopped in her tracks, turning to find him still stood outside the café. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. For the first time since meeting him, he looked genuinely annoyed or angry with her. It sent shivers down her spine and she chewed her bottom lip.

Elena realised what she had done and started to panic. She'd just fucked off her boss. Her boss!

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to keep the venom from her voice.

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to get to know." He said, taking careful steps towards her. "What the hell have I done to piss you off so much?"

"Nothing! It's just that…you…you keep following me!" She blurted out. "You need to leave me alone, that's what you need to do!"

"Following you? Hardly! If anything you're following me,"

"Me? So, what, you just happened to come to the exact café I did, out of all the cafe's on this street?"

He shook his head in almost disbelief. "I can't believe this...my mother owns the damn café!"

Elena's mouth fell open and her eyes widened a little. Hesitantly, Elena looked around the imposing man before her, glancing up at the sigh at the top of the Il Caffè Salavtore. Her face started to burn from embarrassment and she swallowed thickly. She'd really fucked up this time. Once again her rude and snappy nature had completely ruined anything between them, if there was anything there to begin with.

"Look…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She struggled to form a sentence, tears welling up behind her eyes but she refused to show him her weakness. "Forget it, I'm sorry."

She turned away, getting ready to bolt down the road, but his hand delicately wrapped around her wrist, halting her in any movement. Elena stopped, but didn't turn to look at him, instead she closed her eyes waiting for him to let go.

"Hey, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that," He said lowly. "I just…I'm trying to figure you out, Miss Gilbert. I want to get to know you, but you're making it very difficult for me."

"Trust me…it's for the best that you don't know me," Elena spoke sadly, looking down at the floor as the rain started to pour a little heavier.

"I don't get it…I don't get you."

"It's for the best," She repeated before yanking her arm from his hold.

She heard him calling her name, but she kept going not daring to look back as she darted around the street corner and through the alleyway as far away from him as possible. She pushed through the crowds of people, not stopping for anyone or anything until she arrived at the bus stop, collapsing in to a seat.

She ran a hand over her face, breathing deeply about how wrong everything had just gone. First, she accused a guy of being a stalking when, in truth, he wasn't. Second, she yelled at him in the middle of the street and the café. Third, he was the most decent man she'd met in a while and she basically told him to shove it where the sun don't shine. And, finally, she had insulted the man who was her boss.

Elena was definitely not looking forward to work tomorrow.

But what was she to do? This man didn't know anything about her. He didn't know what she had been through these past few years. She couldn't let herself become close to men, ever! Not after what happened the last time she let herself grow attached.

Still, Damon was not to blame for what he had done to her, for what he had put her through. Even though Damon was cocky and arrogant, he wasn't cruel or evil. He had a pure heart underneath the smirk he always had on his face. And he had bought her dinner and tried to be nice to her; it was her who gave him a hard time.

She ran a hand down her body, shuddering at the harsh memories from before. She could still feel his fingers digging into her skin and the images flashed in her mind, images that she had long tried to forget. Everyone had a past, but her's was a dark one.

A tear slipped down her cheek but she told herself to move on, wiping it away in fury. She was Elena Gilbert. She always survived.

* * *

**Heya! Another chapter down! Amy and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as we had a lot of fun writing this one.  
**

**So, Elena has attitude and Damon is just trying to be a good guy, who wouldn't fall for him! There will be development on their 'relationship' soon and more about Elena's more personal issues.**

**Also, we would like to know if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story that involve Christmas. For future chapters we have (spoilers!) ice skating and snow ball fights, but Amy and I want to know if there is anything else you would like to see them get involved in over the festive period? So, if you want to make a suggestion, please do, and we will see if we can pop your idea into the story! Thank you all for your reviews and please do keep them coming!  
**

**Next chapter: Once again the office is in chaos which leaves Elena to pick up the pieces, but not all goes to plan when she is summoned to the bosses office. What could he possible want from her this time? Stay tuned ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Nine Days Until Christmas

**Nine Days Until Christmas**

Monday morning, as usually, was a complete nightmare. Bonnie was having trouble with the computer since the system had gone done yet again, leaving most of the lower floors without any access to the company server. Shane was a useless computer technician.

Which then, unfortunately, implicated on Elena, because an error in the system meant that she had no clue of whose packages she had to deliver.

Most of what she had to deliver was down the stairs in the main reception and it was normally brought up to her. But today it didn't quite go as planned, leaving her sat in her office. Elena groaned, bumping her head repeatedly on her desk as if to knock some sense in to herself and what she was doing with her life.

Finally, after almost two hours, Bonnie finally came in and read through the list of names for today. However, today would be slightly different in that Elena would have to go to the main reception herself to get the packages, meaning almost triple the work load for herself.

But, still, she kept her mouth sealed shut, knowing that if she said anything she was more likely to get herself into even more trouble. After yesterday's altercation with Damon, Elena had spent most of the day by herself, mopping about how shitty everything had got. She was surprised not to turn up at work this morning and being told that she was fired for insulting the boss.

Sighing, she got up from her desk and made her way to the elevator, prepared for another long day of shifting pointless packages to the snobs upstairs.

"Hey Elena!"

She turned to find Shane stood behind her, waving his hand in the air like she couldn't see him. She groaned internally and smiled at him as he came towards her, his fingers playing with the piece of paper in his hands.

"Hi, Shane," She said through clenched teeth and false smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to give you this."

He handed her the paper, an invitation. Slowly she turned the paper over and read over the writing on the page. It was the annul office party were everyone from the seventh floor went to the Grill for an evening of food, booze and chitchat. She'd been working for the company for almost two years and last year's little meeting had been the worst thing she'd ever attended.

"Listen, Shane, I really don't think I'll make it this year,"

"Oh come one!" He whined out loud, gripping hold of her hand. "Please, I'll even drive you there and I'll buy you a drink; my treat."

Elena felt uneasy with the way he stared at her and slowly started to pull her hand away as the elevator arrived at her floor and finally the doors slid apart. However, instead of being empty, it revealed none other than Mister Damon Salvatore himself. He was flickering through his phone, but the moment the doors opened, his face lit up, his lips slowly curving up into a heart-stopping smile.

Shane flustered and let go of her hand, stepping away. "I'll speak to you later, I guess,"

"Sure," Elena muttered and turned back to the elevator car.

Like any other time Elena encountered him, her throat went dry and her breathing seemed to become a little too harsh for her own liking. Why the hell does he have this effect on me? She cursed herself and her typical luck, refusing to make eye contact with him as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the lower floor, noting that the top floor button was highlighted already, indicating that that was where the car would be going first. Oh the joy!

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert," He spoke slowly.

The flashback from the first time she had met him came to mind from the way he was standing and talking to her. But, as before, she tried to remain as unfazed as possible, fixating her eyes on the numbers counting up to the top floor.

He must have taken her silence as some sort of invitation or challenge because as the doors opened, he pressed his palm flat to her back, pushing her out of the door with him. Elena gasped and opened her mouth to argue with him, but he shook his head.

"I need to speak to you immediately…in private."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena hissed quietly as he nodded to the security guard. After all the drama of yesterday and this morning, she wasn't sure she could take much more of him.

"Like I said, I want to talk to you," Damon murmured, "What's made you so grumpy this morning?"

"You!" Elena said, her temper flaring up all over again.

This time he ignored her, taking quick and direct strides to his office doors. The redhead at the front desk shot up, beaming as she opened her mouth to rambling on about something. But the sight of Elena being ushered along by Damon was enough to make her eyes almost bulge from her head in disbelief.

"Hold all my calls for the next thirty minutes, Andie," He said shifty, not even glancing at her.

"Oh, o-okay…" The redhead, Andie, stumbled, seating back down slowly.

Even though Elena thought that man was as pushy and irritable as times, she had to admire the way that he carried himself. Everything about him screamed authority and everyone seemed to bend to his will like he was some type of God. It amused her that still after all his efforts she had not bowed before him like all of his other employees.

Then again, maybe that made her a problem that needed to be taken care of. She gulped little as a little fear of the unknown took over. What did you want to talk about this time? Was it bad? Was she…fired?

No…no! She tried to assured herself. If he wanted her gone then she would definitely not be in the building right now, let alone his office. He wanted something and that made her curious. What could the man who had everything possible want from her, the girl who had nothing?

Damon ushered her through the frosted glass door before shutting it firmly behind himself. The outside world was gone and it was just the two of them now. Unlike the first time she was in here, Elena took the time to notice how modern and sleek the room looked. The back wall was floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the town. Everything in the room looked to have been made from a metal or glass, the only shades of colour being the cool metal, light blues and black that was the leather chairs.

The only thing that was different this time around was the fairly large Christmas tree next to his next. A real tree decorated in silver ball-balls and cobalt tinsel, matching the room perfectly.

"Nice Christmas tree," She muttered, more to herself, but he heard her.

"Thank you. My mother insisted I have one for the office."

Elena shifted on her feet as he walked around his desk, shrugging out of his suit jacket so she could see the muscles in his back underneath his tight shirt. He moved effortless, almost like a dancer, as he bent down and quickly spoke into a microphone by his desk, but she was too focused on his body to listen to what he was saying.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked smoothly, snapping her out of her trance, as he poured himself a coffee.

She was going to say nothing, but felt that a glass of water would do her good to cool herself down and clear her burning throat. He handed her the glass.

Damon gestured towards the black leather sofa. "Please, have a seat."

"I have to get back to work."

"Likewise, so I would rather we have this little meeting now before we're both too busy and have no time."

She huffed. "I have no time now!"

"Well, I'm making time for you now," He said firmly, placing a hand on her back and directing her over to the seats. "I have someone covering for you today, so there's no need to worry."

"What? I need that money! You can't just go replacing me like that!"

"Yes, I can, because I'm the boss, remember?" He grinned, sinking down into the seat next to her. "Besides, you'll still get your pay, don't worry about that."

"I can't believe you," Elena muttered under her breath.

Damon chuckled and turned to face her completely. "So, how about you and me play a game?" He teased, leaning back in his seat.

"And what, pray tell, would we be playing?"

"I want to know your name," Damon said simply. "I already know it starts with an 'E', because it's on your name ID tag."

Elena looked down at the ID pass looped around her neck, seeing that indeed her initial and last name was scribbled on the flimsy piece of card. She blushed a little, grabbing the card and ripping it from her neck. She heard him chuckle as she screwed the paper up, throwing it into the far bin as if she were playing basketball, the rubbish landing straight in the bin.

"Nice shot," He commented, before shifting to face her again. "So, your name?"

"My name? That's it?" She narrowed her eyes a little. "Surely you know by now. I thought you would have searched on the database by now."

"If anything, I am a man of my word, Miss Gilbert. I promised not to look and so I haven't. Besides, I thought this game would be a nice way of getting to know you."

"But why do you want to know me?"

His smirk didn't flatter and he took a deep breath. "Emma?"

"Excuse me?"

"Emma? Is that your name?"

Elena giggled, covering her mouth in an instant when the sound escaped. Not once had she ever giggled in front of a man! She quickly composed herself, straightening up as she watched that same ridiculous, yet very sexy, smirking tug at his lips.

"No." She replied.

"Okay…what about Ester?"

"Definitely not,"

"Eva?"

"Nope."

"Ella?"

She paused and offered him a small smile. "You're getting warmer,"

"Oh…" He pondered, rubbing the light stubble of his chin. "Is it short for something, like Bella?"

"Absolutely not!" She scoffed, sipping her glass of water. "Why do you want to know my name so badly?"

"Because I want to get to know you," Damon stated simply, cocking his head to the side. "Would you rather me go all Fifty Shades of Grey on you and start being a stalker? Do you girls like that type of shit now?"

Elena smiled a little at him, shaking her head. "No, I guess not."

He merrily smiled before his face turned a little serious. "Who was that man you were taking to before you got in the elevator with me?"

Her eyes frowned together. "What man? You mean Shane?"

"Yes," Damon paused considering his words. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!" Elena exploded before falling back on the couch in laughter. "Oh God, no! Never in a million years!"

Elena looked up at Damon, whose face was a mixture of shock and confusion. At that, she burst in to laughter again, tears clouding her vision at the thought. Her and Shane?! He really thought they were together! It was the first time anyone had ever assumed that and the fact that it was Damon who had asked made the situation funnier for her.

Her stomach was actually aching from how hard she was laughing and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Damon chuckling as well. His eyes were trained on her as Elena finally straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes as the last of her laughter subside, but the grin never left her face.

"So I guess that was a no..?" He smirked.

"No…just…no!" She giggled, leaning at in her seat to regain her breath. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, from the way he was looking at you and holding your hand, I just assumed."

"Then don't assume. Shane's just…he's just…"

"A friend?"

She scorched up her nose, thinking. "He's not even that, really. Just someone I know. I don't have a lot of friends."

"Why's that?" Damon mused, leaning towards her.

"I don't trust people." She whispered, looking down. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question." Elena said quickly, changing the subject.

"Which is..?"

"Why do you want to know me?" She asked honestly, not wanting any secrets anymore. "You could have anyone and yet you're choosing to speak to me…to buy me dinner, to offer me rides…why?"

His face softened and he reached for her hand. The sparks crackled in her veins once again and she felt her stomach clench at the sensation. His palm was so warm on her own cold skin, immediately making her breath hitch up in her throat. He seemed to notice, thinking it a bad reaction, and drew his hand back away from her.

"Can't a guy just be nice without having some evil plot or reason behind it all?"

"No one wants anything for nothing," Elena said in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands. "I just want to know what you want so I can give it to you and get over this as soon as possible."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "I don't quite follow."

Elena took a deep breath. "We're not together or friends, heck, we barely even know each other. What is it that you want from me?"

"And why should I want anything from you?"

"Because people aren't nice for just any reason. Everyone wants to get paid for an act of kindness."

"You have a terrible view on the world around you, Miss Gilbert."

"I guess I'm just a realist," She replied, a little bitterly as she sipped her drink.

He nodded, slowly, before clearing his throat. "Well, if you want an honest answer, it would be that I want nothing from you at all, I just find you interesting. I've seen you around before outside the building or in main reception, but the first time I really spoke to you was in the elevator. You fascinate me.

"I fascinate you?" She said, annoyed.

"That came out wrong," Damon groaned, rubbing a hand through his messy locks, "You're different from anyone else I've met. You're fiery and bold. I mean, even now being sat next to you and the way you talk to me, no one has ever spoken to me in the way you do."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." He smirked again. "It's what I find so…unique in you,"

Elena nodded and grew silent at his words. She'd never thought of the situation like that before, that he actually found her snappy and horrid temper a turn on. That was so not what she had expected him to say upon entering the room.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mister Salvatore." She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't fancy telling all my secrets to a complete stranger," Elena winked, at him, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed. "Tell me anything,"

He gave her a laugh. "Well, I'm twenty-nine years old and the company was my father's, but has since been passed to me after his retirement. I live on the same street as my parents and brother and have been divorced for two years. Anything else?"

"Any pets or hobbies?"

"I have two cats and a couple of fish. And, my hobbies include cooking,"

"Cooking?" Elena said, confused.

"Salvatore; it's Italian." Damon shrugged, "Gotta keep up with family tradition."

Elena was about to reply when the sound of ringing sounded throughout the room. She jumped and Damon made a groaning sound, jumping up from the couch and pressing the intercom button on the side.

"What is it, Andie" He snapped, looking down at his paperwork. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it's been over half an hour. The owners from Ewing Oil are here to discuss business agreements when you."

Elena glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened at how long she'd been sat here. Panicked, she jumped up, slipping a little bit of water on her white shirt. She gasped and desperately tried to wipe away at the wet patch now forming on her stomach.

"Here," Damon said, handing her the cloth from his suit pocket.

She took it gratefully and tried her best to dry the mark that was made, finally deciding to button up her jacket to hide the stain.

"Thank you," Elena murmured, handing the damp cloth back to him.

He smiled and helped her to her feet, leading her to the door. "I'm sorry for the abrupt end to this conversation. However, I hope I get to see you again….I will see you again, won't I?"

She blushed again, smiling, "Maybe."

Damon seemed to accept this and proceeded to open the door for her, leading her down the corridor and back to the elevators. They stood in silence for a long while as they waited for the car to arrive. The tension seemed thick in the air, but they both tried to ignore it.

Finally, the doors opened and Elena stepped in, pushing the button for her floor. He was still staring at her when the doors started to close, but Elena's hand shot out, halting the doors in their movement for a moment.

"Elena,"

Damon blinked several times as she let go of the door and they slowly started to close again. "Excuse me?"

"My name…" She whispered just as the doors closed tight. "…it's Elena."

…

The rest of the day passed by in a blur even though Elena had to work late to catch up with some paperwork. She was trying to work as much as possible, never refusing the opportunity to work overtime. When she was finally done, she walked out of the building and took the shortest route home, tightening her jacket around her to protect herself from the cold. It was one of the two jackets she had and she cared for it as if it was a diamond. She couldn't afford to buy enough food, yet alone more clothing.

Elena hurried back home and got the mail, removing her shoes as she slumped against the sofa. She felt her stomach growl and sighed; opening the fridge to see what she could prepare. To her amazement, she found that at least, she had one egg left and immediately boiled it as she opened a packet of noodles, the only thing she could afford eating that day.

After feeling slightly better, Elena washed up the few utensils and dug through her mail. There was a couple of Christmas catalogues with special offers. She flinched as she saw the prices-Who in the hell would want to buy a handbag costing over two hundred dollars? She threw the catalogues away because she didn't even need them and opened the first letter. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was sent from the bank.

"Oh no," Elena cried out as she read the letter about three times. She had been paying her entire salary to the bank! There was no way in hell that they were going to take her home!

Tears streamed down Elena's cheek as she read the letter again which stated that she wasn't keeping up with the payments and that she was way behind. But what was she to do? She paid her entire salary monthly not even leaving enough money for food! And now the bank was threatening her that if she didn't keep up, they were going to start taking things away from her house and finally, the house as well. She only had one week to pay the first instalment.

But how was she going to get the money? She couldn't work two jobs, because her job already finished late enough as it was. Besides, who would employ her?

_I'll take care of this,_ she thought_. I have to._

* * *

**Hi! So what did you all think? Good, bad? Again, there are more glimpses into who Elena really is and what her past is. She's not acting so cold to Damon either and they are slowly starting to form a friendship of sorts. Some of you may think that Elena's character is a little too bitchy at times, but as the story develops you will start to see and understand why she is the way that she is.  
**

**Amy and I would like to thank you all for the support so far. Let us know what you think! Thanks to everyone who PM'd and suggested ideas, so you will be seeing a few of these scenes play out in future chapters ;) Please drop us a review and let us know what you all think!  
**

**Next chapter: Elena's getting more and more stressed in the office, on verge of a breakdown. But when a mystery present arrive on her desk, will that do anything to brighten her mood? Stay tuned ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Eight Days Until Christmas

**Eight Days Until Christmas **

At around 6.15 am, Elena's alarm clock went off, and for once, she just shot out of bed without second thought, made a cup of tea and got ready for work. She knew that she had to work harder, otherwise she was going to lose her home. She was so desperate for money that she decided to go earlier at work and work extra hours in hope to get a pay raise. She was really that desperate.

She hurried towards the building, which was almost empty but still open since there were some cleaners in certain areas, however the offices were all locked. She sighed and sat down, sorting her paperwork before taking a pen in her hand, only to get distracted by a nicely prepared tray of food by the coffee machine. It was food that the company gave to the clerks who worked in the office, however she wasn't entitled to any because she was not one of them. Every morning, the clerks would eat those delicious-looking sponges, biscuits and cookies while she delivered the mail.

She contemplated taking one of the Nutella sponges, because it had been way too long since she tasted chocolate.

"That food is for my employees, you know."

Elena turned around at the sound of the cocky voice. The cake was half-stuffed into her mouth and she closed her eyes in embarrassment, knowing exactly who's voice it was. Slowly, she turned around, holding a hand over her mouth as she munched on the rest of the delirious cake.

"I'm sorry…" She blushed.

But he continued, taking the seat opposite her with a wide grin on his face. "I believe that you are my employee."

"I'm no clerk," She sighed.

"So?" Damon took the packet of cookies in his hands, tore it open and put one in his mouth. He handed her the packet. "Or are you afraid to gain weight or something?"

She rolled her eyes at him and took a bite, trying not to moan at its taste. God she was hungry. Living on the bread line was defiantly not something she enjoyed and just to have a taste of a chocolate coated biscuit was enough to make a whole day brighter.

Damon was looking at her intensely now, and for a moment, Elena didn't know what to do. She licked the crumbs from his lips, savouring every last piece of the sweet treat he'd offered her.

"So," He said softly, leaning forwards. "Why are you here so early?"

"I have to work, Damon."

"You don't start until around eight."

"Well, I really need the extra money, so coming into work and do things earlier means I can find more jobs to do around the office. Hence the idea of more money."

Damon bit his lip. Of course she would. He knew it. He knew that she was struggling, that she was living in some kind of poverty. He just knew. She could just tell by the way that he looked at her that he knew. He was one of those who could read people like an open book. It was strange, but somehow she could tell by the way he tensed and regarded her sadly that she was struggling financially.

"That being said…" Damon finally said, almost semiconsciously. "What do you think about a change in jobs?"

Elena blinked twice. "What?"

"Well, there is a vacancy available, as a receptionist," He said, raising his eyebrows. "On the same floor I am on. Right next door, actually."

Elena's eyes widened. He couldn't be asking her! She was nothing compared to those highly educated people up there! It wasn't like she had any important skills or knowledge in that area of work that would make her a suitable candidate.

"You can't be serious." Elena breathed, looking down again.

"Why not? I know you're smart. With a little on the job training, you'll be more than okay."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, a note of scepticism in her voice. "What do you want from me?"

She knew by now that no man ever did something good for nothing in return. Everyone wanted something…it was just the way that the world worked.

"I already told you, Elena. There is a vacancy available, you need money, and…voila!" He mocked. "You'll be saving me the whole interviewing crap process. What do you think?"

"Well…" She sighed uncomfortably, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Working with him close by all day? Hell no! Plus, she didn't want his pity of sympathy.

He looked almost hurt. "Why?"

"Thanks anyway," Elena said, "But I'm happy with Bonnie and the others."

He nodded his head and bit his lip. He looked like a pouting puppy dog, but she choose to ignore it, gathering up her paperwork and bag as she saw that the company was up and running as more members of staff filing in.

"I'll be going now, Mister Salvatore," She said softly. "Have a nice day."

"You too…Elena," He purred, her naming rolling off his tongue as she disappeared in to the traffic of his employees.

* * *

Elena had been working for almost two hours straight, sorting through paperwork when there was a light tap on the door. She groaned out loud once again. After everything that was going on at the moment, she didn't have the energy to have a conversation let alone bring a smile to her face to try and convince the rest of the world she was okay.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice carried through the thin closed door, a hint of wariness in her tone. "Can I come in?"

She sighed. "Sure."

Caroline hesitantly opened the door, offering a small smile, making her way into towards her friend slowly. She perched on the edge of the desk, like she always did, and looked down at her fingernails. Elena knew that this would be awkward for both of them as the rarely argued, but when they did it was bad.

"So…um, how are you?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Better thanks…you?"

"Yeah, I…um…I'm okay," She paused and bit her bottom lip. "Elena, are you still mad at me?"

"Why'd you ask?" She replied sarcastically.

Caroline went to speak but spotted the mini Christmas tree in the bin. Her mouth feel open and her bottom lip started to wobble as she looked at Elena with saddened eyes.

"Elena, what the hell is going on with you?" Caroline finally broke the silence and had the guts to speak in such a way that wiped the smile off Elena's face.

She saw the serious look in her eyes and she sighed, knowing that she was in for a lot from her. It almost made Elena laugh about how ridiculous this all was.

"It's really none of your business." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is! You're my friend…or at least you used to be. Now I'm not even sure who you are," She scoffed, throwing her arms up in the air and pacing the room towards her.

"Care, just leave it! It's no concern of yours what I do or what I'm involved in at the moment." She spoke these words through gritted teeth, closing her eyes in a bid to slow the burning anger rising through her body. "Just drop it, please."

"Elena, let me help you!" She raised her voice up again, really starting to grind on Elena.

"Please, I don't need any help." She shook her head, knitting her eyebrows together at the tone and the way she was acting like it was the crime of the century. "You're not my mother, Care. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"No, but I'm your friend and I want to look out for you!" She lashed out, coming close to emphasize the words that stung. She had no idea how the words had affected Elena and she couldn't look at her from fear of losing it.

Elena felt her muscles tense and she clenched her jaw. She could feel her body physically shake at how pissed she now was. She couldn't even have one day to be happy? Out of all the time she had spent in this town, she was finally feeling like she belonged somewhere. And then incomes Care, with her massive hammer, determined to ruin everything. Elena didn't even want to listen to her anymore. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Caroline was frozen in her place and was speechless, literally. Elena let out a ragged breath, trying to control herself. It wasn't helping at all, but she had to try to stop herself from exploding.

"Look, I'm sorry," Elena murmured, looking down at the floor. "I'm just a little stressed at the moment."

"I understand, but I can help y-.."

"Please, just stop!" Elena said firmly, raising her voice a little. "Please…I'm dealing with it."

Caroline sighed, but nodded. "You promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," The blonde smiled again, before running over and locking her arms around Elena.

It wasn't often that they fought, but when they did, they always made up. There was just something about Caroline and her nature that made her so forgiving, understanding and a real friend whenever Elena needed her.

* * *

The entire day was stressful. Time was passing by slowly, and to make matters worse, Elena couldn't keep up. She felt like all of this was a losing battle. She knew that there was no way in hell she could pay the bank back in time. She had to accept Damon's offer, only she didn't want to. She didn't want any favours from him or from any man. That never ended up good. And she knew that this was not a job offer. He knew that she was poor and he was pitying her. Pity was something Elena feared. She was already vulnerable enough as it is; she just couldn't be vulnerable any more.

On the other hand; she didn't want to end up homeless. Her life was such a mess! Everything was so wrong in her life and she wished she could just start everything all over again. She'd considered the idea of changing her name and moving to a completely different country, but she knew that as an impossibility. Money made things happen, and money was something she didn't have a lot of right now.

Just when she was thinking about how terrible her day has been, there was a knock on the door. Another visitor in just one day? Could it get any weird for her?

"Come in," Elena said monotonously.

A young man shuffled into the room, dressed like one of the interns that were always running about the company. Salvatore&Co. prided themselves on offering jobs and opportunity to the young adults of the new generation. He was holding a large package in his stick-thin arms, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand.

"I have a package for a Miss Elena Gilbert?"

She blinked-twice, standing up and walking around the small desk. "Elena Gilbert, you say?" She asked to clarify

"Yes, Miss. Elena Gilbert of floor seven."

"That's me," She said slowly.

But who on Earth would send her packages at work?

"I have a gift for you, from Mister Damon Salvatore."

Elena wanted to scream, both with surprise and annoyance. What the hell was going on here? What the hell was he playing at this time?

She took the package in her hands and thanked the deliveryman, contemplating whether she should open it or not. She was almost scared of finding something horrible there.

She took a deep breath and opened the box, gasping in surprise when she saw a lovely, pink strapless dress. It was long and it looked beautiful. She caressed the fabric. She had never seen such beauty before. No, she had seen them, but only in magazines, though. In the same package, there was a tiny, velvet box and when she opened it, her heart nearly stopped. There was a beautiful, heart-shaped necklace, made of diamonds, and a pair of earrings. She nearly salivated as she grabbed the paper attached with it with shaky hands.

_I hope you change your mind about attending the staff party, Elena. I'll be there. Late, but I will come…just to see you in this dress. I hope you like this gift._

_D.S._

She stared at the gift as if it was something foreign, and then, she grabbed the box, taking huge steps towards the elevator. She was mad. Most people would call her stupid for being mad at him about this, but that was exactly what she was. How dare he think he could buy her like that? That she would be so swooned by his smooth words and lavish gifts. No. She was not that type of girl at all, and she refused to let this man think he could do this to her

When she arrived, she stormed passed the security guard, not stopping when he yelled at her to stop. She stormed passed the red-haired receptionist, Andie and flung open his office doors. His head shot up from his desk in surprise just as Elena was tackled against the wall by the security guard.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, thrashing her body around against him.

"Alaric!" Damon boomed, running towards her. "Release her, now!"

"But…Sir?"

"Now!"

Alaric slowly backed away and Elena slumped, snarling over her shoulder at the man. Her arm had hit the wall with such force that it had knocked the box from her hand, scattering it's contents across the floor. She scrambled to get everything back in the box, embarrassed as Damon ushered Alaric and Andie out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding a hand put to her.

"I'm fine," She said tightly, climbing to her feet by herself before her head snapped to him. "Actually, no; I'm not fine!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be serious," Elena almost screamed, shoving the box at him. "You have to take them back."

"Why?" He said, dumbfounded.

"Because these," She sighed, trying to think of the right word, "Are expensive."

"So?"

"I can't accept them, Mister Salvatore."

"First, it's 'Damon'." He spoke firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Second, that is your Christmas gift."

She groaned and threw the box down of his desk. "You're not listening to me, Damon. I can't accept these. Please take them back. I can't accept them."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both!"

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip. "Why is it so hard for you to accept something someone else gives you?"

"You don't know anything about me…let's just leave it at that." She said again, trying to conceal the emotions she was feeling. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Sorry for what?"

"I just am…" She sighed, turning around.

"You know, what the hell happened to you?" He finally said, "What happened that made you become this way?"

Elena turned around, her face serious, emotionless, as if she was made of stone.

"You do not want to know."

At that, she left Damon alone, stunned.

* * *

After doing her runs on delivering packages and doing any extra job that she could just so she could earn that little extra cash. Cleaning the offices wasn't hard, it was the people Elena hated the most, always moaning about something or other. They thought their lives were bad? Ha! They probably lived the life of sunshine and rainbows compared to her and it made her feel sick to think that.

She sighed, making her way back to her office, but stopped in the door way.

There was a package on the table. The same package that was given to her earlier.

Sighing, she ripped open the card, not having the energy to fight anymore.

_Elena, I'm sorry that I upset you, that was never my intention. But please accept this gift as my apology or Christmas gift or whatever. It's all yours. _

_D.S._

She felt tears burn in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away, staying string as she always did. Maybe Damon wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

**Hi! So sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday! Amy and I have just been so busy that we didn't have a lot of time to sort this chapter out! It's done now, just a day late and a little shorter, but you'll get another chapter today which is even longer! Promise! :P Please let us know what you think and I will post the next part ASAP! Thank you all! **

**Next chapter: Elena attends floor sevens Christmas party at the Grill, but gets in to an awkward situation with Shane. Could a session of ice skating sort out all her problems? Stay tuned ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Days Until Christmas

**Seven Days Until Christmas **

Elena was sat on her bedroom floor, looking at the range of outfits she had picked out as safe to wear for the evening. She didn't want to be to over the top but she didn't want to look like a complete tramp. She let out a groan and just left like screaming. Why did she agree to meet loads of her co-works on tonight of all nights? Oh yeah, to avoid being the desperate, loser in town.

It was the seventh floors get together tonight, and all she had said she wouldn't go, Bonnie had eventual made her agree to go. Elena promised herself that she wouldn't stay more than an hour, one because she had work the next day and two, she didn't want to end up spending any money. In fact, she was being so money savvy that she'd already purchased a can of cola to take with her. It was cheaper in the store than the Grill and, plus, she wasn't a big alcohol drinker. Not anymore at least.

In the end, Elena settled for a dark pair of jeans with the Christmas jumper, leather jacket and combat boots. She studied her reflection leaning forward to apply a think line of eye liner and a small amount of mascara. She had so much time on her hands, in fact, that she decided to curl her hair seeing as she had made no attempt this morning with her hair. Elena took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled knowing that tonight she might actually conquer her fears and make some friends… or maybe not.

It had been a busy day again at the office and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed. One thing that did get her, however, was that there had been no sign of Damon today. Elena knew it was probably her own fault for snapping at him the ay that she did, but things were getting worse for her.

She was working double shifts at work now, delivering the mail in the morning and sorting out the offices during the day. She was working as a sort of maid now and had to stay later every day until after Christmas, but she didn't care. As long as she was getting paid and she could pay her loan off, she was happy.

She glanced over at her clock. 8:30 p.m. Well, she had half an hour before they were meant to meet up and she didn't like the idea of turning up 'fashionably late'. So, Elena went out the door for her journey to the Grill, which was either going to be the best or worst evening of her life.

It was bitterly cold outside, but Elena shrugged it off, quickly making her way in to the town.

She'd been to the Grill before, and not much had changed. Well, maybe a touch up of paint here and there but it just brought back so many memories of spending time here with family. Elena scanned the crowd, hoping to see anyone she knew, but no one else was there. She let out a deep breath. Had they really ditched her?

"Elena!" She was snapped out of her thoughts turning to the voice. Bonnie

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." She gave her best smile, despite the fact that she felt like a sinking ship, drowning in the uneasy that she felt.

"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long. Come on over and meet everyone." She held out her hand and led Elena over to the booth at the far end of the bar.

Elena knew most of the people at the table but was never real friendly with any of them. They all went on get together every couple of weeks and Elena wasn't always up for the idea of going out and spending money see didn't have.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, I'm good thanks."

Bonnie nodded and turned towards the bar with someone else to go order drinks as Shane moved up, allowing Elena to slide in on the end of the booth. Everyone at the table were already involved in conversation, making her feel like the outsider, but she didn't mind one bit.

Everyone laughed, and Elena joined in without really knowing why. Maybe to look like she wasn't a complete loner and to prove to herself that she wasn't so bad at this friendship stuff.

* * *

After an hour of bland conversation and everyone around her constant throwing back their alcohol as if it were water, Elena decided it was time to have a time out. Stumbling out of the bar, she went around the back, hanging her head between her legs. She hadn't drunken anything, but just the smell in that stuffy room made her feel sick to the stomach.

The back door to the bar opened and Elena looked up, groaning with none other than Mister Creepy came out.

"Elena?" Shane asked, coming to stand next her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiled weakly at him. "I just needed some air."

"You're not in to this kinda thing, are you?"

"What, drinking myself in to oblivion? No thanks. Been there, done that, never want to do it again."

He was reeking of booze now having consumed so much. Elena remembered when she used to that, before the world and reality caught up on her and knocked some scene into her. Now the thought of drinking more than a glass of alcohol made her feel ill. She'd overcome her addiction and she refused to be thrown back down the spiral of nothing, just when she was getting her life back on track.

"Oh, come on, 'Lena!" He groaned, nudging her shoulder. "Stop being such a prude and drink something."

She glared at him and pulled away. "Piss off, Shane, you're drunk."

"Elena, please," He whimpered, wrapping his arm around her waist, snuggling his face against her neck. "Please, don't go."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You know I like you and I think you like me, too." Shane started to coo, his hand pushing against her lower back. "God, you're so warm."

"No! Shane, stop it!" Elena yelled, moving her hands to push at his chest.

"Please, let me have this…let me have you." He whispered, trying to hold her hands in place as his lips went to find her own.

Whilst Shane was preoccupied with her wrists, it gave an opening for Elena to raise her knee up between his legs, catching him right where it hurt. She hit him hard, and he howled out in pain and immediately released her. Elena watched with satisfaction as he stumbled away from her, reaching down to cup his balls as the pain inside his body intensified.

Shane then collapsed to his knees and curled up in a ball as Elena looked on with satisfaction. She may have been a woman, but she knew damn well how to take care of herself in situations like this. Hell, she'd had enough experience in the field.

"Don't ever, ever, come near me again, you fucking creepo!" She spat through clenched teeth, watching as he whimpered at her feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I d-didn't m-.."

He never finished his sentence as he start to cough, throwing up a mixture of alcohol and chocolate cake. Elena cringed at the sight, but made no move to help him as he repeatedly wrenched, vomit dribbling down the sides of his chin as he did.

"Elena?"

Elena's head snapped to the side at the sound of her name being boomed across the alleyway, seeing the shadowy figure. She looked to Shane, wondering what to do or how to explain what had happened, and to the figure who was now running towards her. She couldn't make out his face properly, but she knew instantly who it was. It was the man who, conveniently, kept popping up everywhere these last few days.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, fury lacing his voice as he glared down at Shane.

"Nothing," Elena snapped. "I'm fine, he's…he's just drunk, that's all."

"Did he put his fucking hands on you?"

Elena opened her mouth and closed it again, pushing away from the wall and stalking back up the alley. She could hear him calling her name and the sound of Shane's bile hitting the street floor, but she kept going. This was not how her evening was supposed to end up at all, and yet here she was, storming off as she tried to run away from her problems again. And then Damon fucking Salvatore decided to turn up at the exact moment Shane tried it on. Brilliant timing!

"Elena, wait!"

She tried to ignore him and made it as far as the crowded Christmas market, but she felt a hand clasp around her wrist pulling her back to a wall full of muscle. She glared up at him, trying to wriggle free of his hold, but he refused to let up. His face was not angry or even annoyed. In fact, he seemed emotionless as he looked at her, as if waiting for something.

"Let go of me." She hissed lowly, trying not to make a scene in front of a crowd of people.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on and what's wrong with you."

"What are you talking about?"

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This is what I'm talking about! I thought we were getting on and then you start lashing out like this. What happened?"

"It's none of your damn business, now remove your hand from me before I break your break your arm."

"Ha! Okay, first, it is my business, seeing as I'm involved with you…"

"We're not involved with each other!" She argued, but Damon carried on as if he hadn't of heard her.

"…and, second, it would be physically impossible for you to break my arm, considering how small you are compared to me."

"I'm not small!"

"Really?" He questioned mockingly, giving her arm a light squeeze. "I don't see any muscle here at all."

"Oh, piss off, would you."

"Not a chance." Damon said smoothly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Come. You and I have some catching up to do."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Elena said, trying to move away again, but Damon latched his hand with hers, twinging their fingers together.

"Elena, please can you snap out of this ridiculous mood you're in." He sighed, walking hand in hand with her through the crowd.

"It's not ridiculous," She defended, but she knew very well she was acting stupid.

It wasn't Damon's fault that she was having a shitty evening; he was just trying to help. Shane had acted completely inappropriately, but Elena knew she'd dealt with the issue herself without the need of a knight in shining armour. With Damon here now, it made her feel like the damsel in distress, always in need of saving. Ha! That was something Elena was not.

She knew she couldn't fight him and that Damon was a very persistent character, so she decided to just let him do his thing. Better that than have him follow her home. She stopped her fight against him and let her hand fall limply in his, not wanting to show him that she was completely happy about this agreement.

He smiled down at her and pulled her along, weaving through the massive crowd of people. She was about to ask where in the hell he was taking her, until they finally pulled up towards the ice rink.

"No." She stated simply, glaring at him. "I am not skating."

"Oh, come on," Damon pouted, fluttering his big, puppy dog eyes at her. "It's like a Christmas tradition to go skating."

"Really? Who's tradition is that?"

"Mine," He shrugged, walking up to the boot stand with her. "Please, I haven't been ice staking in too long and I thought it would be a nice little activity for us to do."

Elena groaned and closed her eyes, resigned. "Fine, but in no way whatsoever is this a date."

"Absolutely!" Damon said in a cheery voice, but his face was mockingly serious.

They made their way to the booth, his hand still holding hers tightly. She stared at their twined finger and then up to his face. There was something about him when he was away from the office that just took years off of his face. He looked less stressed and overwhelmed by work, looking like just a normal guy rather than a millionaire owner of his own business.

"What show size are you?" He asked her suddenly.

"Eight."

He nodded and ordered two sets of skates, a white pair for her and a black pair for himself. Elena attempted to give him some money for her own pair, but he just shook his head as if she were doing something completely stupid.

He motioned her to sit on one of the benches and she reached down to undo the laces on her boots. However, Damon knelt down in front of her and gently swatted her hands away and began undoing the string himself. His hands were holding her as if she was made of glass, carefully slipping the stakes on and doing them up tightly, before putting on his own.

He held out his hand to her and she slid her slightly sweaty palm in to his. It had been years since she'd been staking and he seemed to notice as she stumbled on her first few steps to the ice rink. There were so many people on the ice that she started to have second thoughts about agreeing to this.

Elena hesitantly stepped on to the ice, Damon still by her side and she made sure her footing was balanced before she gently pushed off. She wobbled a little unsteady, but his hand hovered by her back, ready to catch her if she did fall.

"So, what were you doing here, then, that we happened to bump into one another?" She asked him, curious.

"I was having a meal with my brother in the restaurant opposite the Grill." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I heard shouting and then I found you."

"Oh…"

"Have you done this before?" He asked, gliding effortless beside her.

"I used to love staking," She said absently, concentrating on her foot work rather than his warm hand on her lower back. "I just…I don't real have anytime anymore to be myself, I guess. With work and everything else, I just don't have time."

"You could always ask for the weekends off, then you'd have more time."

She laughed, bitterly. "Unfortunately, I don't get that luxury like you do. I need the money and, if I could, I'd work even more just to have the little bit of extra cash around."

"Hmm…so I was right the first time I met you then?" Damon mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my wage obviously isn't good enough if you're struggling to pay your bills."

"Hey! I never said I was strug-.." Her reply was lost on her lips as he heart suddenly became lodge in her throat.

The blade on her right skate ran over a small dent in the solid ice, making her lose balance on her already unsteady legs. Her foot rolled out from under her and her body weight was thrown backwards towards the ice. Elena's eyes snapped shut and she prayed she wouldn't hit her head too hard on the thick ground.

But she never hit it.

Instead, two sturdy arms swung underneath her shoulder blades and caught her mid-air. Her weight was pushed forward in a swooping motion and hands held on to her waist until she became steady once again.

Elena felt his breathing by her ear and his scent filled her nostrils. His scent was everywhere and she couldn't get enough of it. It was musky with a hint of ripe fruit and oak, then coated in the irresistible smell of his cologne. It was beautiful, just like him…

"Careful." He purred, chuckling a little.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Thank you."

Slowly, her breathing and heart rate returned to normal, as did her ease with skating as she got back into her stride once again. However, Damon hadn't moved his hands from her waist. In fact, he was holding her tighter as if she might disappear or fall again. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her back, brushing her a little more with every breath he took.

His face was pressed against the side of her head and his lips brushed her forehead ever so slightly. The notion was enough to send a shiver through her spine, swallowing thickly when he turned his face towards her a little more.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A-a little." She stuttered.

He nodded. "Come, I'll take you home."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He said in such a way that left no room for discussion.

Elena sighed and followed him off the rink, quickly changing out of their boots before he lead her out of the busy town. Somehow, his hand had found its way into hers and he held it tightly between his fingertips. It was a strange feeling and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

His car, a Camaro convertible of some sorts, was a parked just behind the Grill and was a beautiful shade of blue, almost the same colour as his perfect eyes. He opened the door for her, smirking and she felt her heart flutter against her ribcage again. Elena mentally slapped herself and tried to look at anything that would distract her. She wasn't meant to be attracted to this guy! Obviously, yes, he was absolutely perfection in every way possible, but he was still a completely out of her league so there was no point in even thinking about it.

Elena quickly snapped out of it as the man himself settled in the car, his trade mark smirk playing on his lips. She gasped as his arm suddenly extended in front of her, slightly brushing against her breasts. Elena sat frozen as he grabbed the seat belt tightly in his hand and slowly pulled it around her, fastening it securely. She exhaled sharply once he'd moved back, settling the car in gear and taking off through the busy town.

"Elena, where do you live?"

"Just drop me off by the edge of town, please." She insisted. "I can walk from there."

"Just tell me."

"You know what, never mind." She snapped, trying the door handle only to find it had been locked from the inside. "Let me out!"

"For God sakes, just tell me so I know you get home safety."

"I said, I'm fine walking from here! Now open the damn door!"

He almost growled at her. "Why are you being so difficult? Just let me take you home."

"No!"

"Alright, that is it!"

Elena jumped at his suddenly snappiness, as he pulled the car sharply to the left and in to park at the side of the road. He started digging through his jacket pocket for his phone. He pulled it up and started typing away at the keys, annoyance evident on his strong features.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching the employee database," He said firmly, his eyes locked with the phone screen. "If you won't tell me where you live, then I will just have to find out on my own."

"You can't be serious!"

His gaze snapped up to her own and her breath hitched at the dark look in his eyes. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly, suddenly incredibly tense and unsure around him. It was the first time he had ever spoken to her like that, but she knew it was coming. After the way she'd been acting, she was surprised he hadn't exploded days ago. It was true; she was snappy, rude and a horrible person to be around. She was damaged goods.

She looked down at her fingers, ashamed. "Drive to fifth street." She murmured pitiful. "Last apartment on the left."

His face fell a little as she said this and his features softened a little as he pulled the car back into gear, following her directions. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew the area. It was the roughest place in all of town and notorious for all sorts of drink, drug and gang issues.

The trip to house was silent, with only the hum of the engine making the awkwardness just about bearable. Elena kept her eyes to the side, aimlessly staring out of the window and thinking about what was in store for her when she got back. She hated the thought of Damon seeing where she lived, in some rundown, shitty apartment.

She was jerked from her train of thought at the touch of someone brushing her hair from her shoulder. She turned to see Damon, staring at her with intense eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"Is this it?"

"Y-yes," Elena almost whispered, reaching for the handle of the door. "Thank you,"

"Elena, wait." Damon pleaded, gripping hold of her hand in his own.

She didn't turn towards him, just looked down as she tried to stop any tears from flowing down her cheeks. She didn't need his pity. She didn't need his sympathy. She wanted nothing from him. It was bad enough he'd seen where she'd lived and now he wanted to pretend that he cared.

"Are you okay?" His voice was but a whisper.

"Yeah," She said quietly, a little bitterly. "I'm peachy."

"Hey, list-.."

"Unlock the door…please." She begged him, closing her eyes.

She heard him groan beside her as he slowly released her arm, the sound of the cars internal locking system being pressed open. Not wasting another second, Elena swung the door open, slamming it shut behind herself as she ran across the street and too her apartment. She didn't turn or look back as he shaking hands fumbled with the keys. Once inside, she rushed up the stairs, locking herself in her shitty little apartment and ran for the window, looking out in the street. He was still there and, from what she could tell, he was rubbing his hands over his face repeatedly.

Maybe this time he really was giving up.

* * *

**Hi! So here is another chapter for today and it was my favourite one to write! Again, we have a bit more about Elena and her relationship with people in that she isn't confident around them. She may be bold and fiery, but she has a secret that holds her back, hence why she is reluctant to go any further with Damon. Plus, I have so much fun writing Shane! He's such a fun character!**

**As always, Amy and I want to thank you for the support, so please do keep those reviews coming! Thanks so much and we'll see ya tomorrow!**

**Next chapter: Elena vistes her ****psychologist and friend to evaluate her life so far. Then, Damon plays the hero again, leading to things heating up in the office...Stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Six Days Until Christmas

**Six Days Until Christmas**

"Tell me about how you've been feeling lately, Elena."

"Good, I guess…I haven't had any issues so far, so I guess I can take that as a good sign."

"But tell me about yourself, how you've been really feeling."

She groaned.

Elena stared up at the ceiling blankly, her eyebrows scrunched together and eyes closed as she digested what he was asking her. Doctor Wes Maxfield was the leading psychologist in town with a massive waiting list of people wanting to see him because he was the best in the business. He looked the same as ever, very handsome with his natural golden locks and gentle blue eyes.

His office was exactly the same as Elena remembered it last time, almost two months ago. It was decorated in neutral colours with simple furniture keeping a very comfortable and professional atmosphere to the room. Lying on the leather bound couch, she felt like she was sixteen all over again, having to pour her heart out to someone who probably didn't really care what she was saying.

She started coming here after her parents' separation when she was sixteen after she started lashing out at everyone, at the world. Her mother got increasingly worried about her when her grades started dropping and when she started hanging around with the wring types of people.

Elena's father was a child psychologist and had been friends with Wes for years, so he decided it would be best for her to start seeing someone. He wanted her to get help so that she wouldn't suffer further down the line in her career. But things did get worse, which brought Elena to the present date. Although she rarely saw either of her parents, they still both paid for her to go to her meetings with Wes, insisting she get all the help that she need.

Pity they couldn't help her pay the rent, Elena thought.

"Elena?" Wes said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry…" She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What was the question?"

"How have you been coping these last few months?" He asked, jotting a few notes down of his pad. "You seem a little more tense than normal. Has something changed?"

"Not really, just bills, bills and more fucking bills that I can't seem to keep on top of anymore."

He nodded. "I see, so you're stressed?"

"No…I don't think I am, at least."

"Elena, you don't need to be like that around me," He said honestly, leaning forward once again. "I can see it on your face."

"Oh really?" She mumbled, raising a brow at him. "And what do you see?"

"You've lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you. You look tired and worn out with those dark circles under your eyes." He offered a small smile. "You're snappier that usual."

Elena chuckled. "Now that's a trait that I will never be able to get rid of."

He smiled at her gently. "But I can see something else as well. You seem almost happy about something."

"I wouldn't call it happy, more like I am finally getting my life back on track." She ran a hand through her hair before lying back down. "Although, I do have some good news. Do you know what time of year it is?"

"Well, it's a hard guess, but I think it might be Christmas?"

"No, not because it's Christmas." She narrowed her eyes before continuing. "As of this week, I've been drink and drug clean for three years now." She said, rolling her fist in her hand. "I'd say that was pretty damn good for an ex-junkie."

"That is good," Wes confirmed. "You're not having any withdrawal problems, are you?"

"Nope. I haven't had a craving in almost a year and a half, and, touch wood," She said, tapping the side table. "I haven't had any type of bad reaction since my last set of treatment."

"Are you still on your medication?"

"Again, no. I stopped taking that shit ages ago."

Wes groaned. "And you never thought to tell me about it?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you never asked me."

"Elena!" He moaned out loud, throwing his notepad on to the nearby desk. "I can't help you if you won't let me!"

"Like I keep telling you, I don't need help anymore."

"Please, just let me help you," He pleaded. "Your mother is desperate to see you, but not until you're better."

"I am better!" She roared, jumping off the seat and marching towards the window.

She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to calm the rage boiling within her and to settle the threatening tears in her eyes. It had been awhile since she'd shouted at Doctor Wes, but it didn't surprise her. They always argued over the same thing.

Her parents wanted nothing more than for her to get 'better' and then, only then, would they come back into her life. In her mother and father's mind, they were helping by staying away from their daughter and by paying for the professional help she need. To Elena, she'd been abandoned by the people she needed most in her life. They refused to help or support her until she could prove that she was over everything that had happened. Until she was better.

She laughed internally. Better? What did that even mean?

"Your father called me yesterday," Wes spoke through the dead silence. "He asked me how you were."

"And what did you tell him?"

He sighed. "I told him that what you really needed was to see him and your mother."

Elena scoffed, still staring out of the glass. "So, you lied to him?"

"I didn't lie to him, Elena…you need them both."

"I don't want anything to do with them right now."

She stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about what he was saying before she spoke again.

"I met someone."

She could practically feel him stiffen behind her. "What do you mean?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I mean, I met someone…a guy."

Wes took a sharp breath and tried to relax his body a little more, but she noticed. "Elena, you know what I've advised you before…"

"Oh, keep your pants on, Wes." She replied in a bored tone. "I never said I was sleeping with him, heck, we aren't even together! He's just…I'm just…we're just friends."

"Friend? I haven't heard you use that word before!" He almost beamed before turning serious again. "You've rarely even referred to Caroline as your friend."

"Yeah, well, he's different," She smiled to herself, a little sadly. "But I think I've already blown it with him."

"Why's that?"

"I kinda snapped at him, heck, I'm surprised he didn't try breaking it off sooner with the way I acted. I'd been such a bitch to him and, yet, he kept coming back for more. I just don't get it."

"Who is he?"

"Just some guy from work."

Wes may have been her councillor, but she refused to let him in to her private life too much. Him knowing about her past was bad enough. She didn't want him thinking that he has some type of control in her life and was helping her through it all. No. She was Elena Gilbert and she was in charge of her own life, despite what everyone else would say.

"Well, at least he has a job, unlike the guy you were seeing last time. What was his name? Matt?"

Elena chuckled to herself. "Matt was just some idiot who used to hanging out with me. We were never in any relationship." She licked her lips. "This new guy…we're just friends."

"I see." Wes said, looking down at his wrist watch. "Well, that concludes our session today, Elena. I think out next booked session is on January sixth, but I will send you a letter regarding times and all that."

Elena agreed and grabbed her jacket, knowing that she had to be at work within ten minutes. Even though she had booked the time off to have her appointment, there were still packages that needed delivering and, if she wasn't there soon, they would give the job to someone else, meaning she wouldn't get paid. She couldn't afford that to happen, not with the looming date of her loan payment creeping up on her even more.

"Oh, Elena!" He called her back, his face suddenly very grave.

"Yeah?"

"I-um…something's happened…with Mason."

At the sound of the name, Elena's blood went ice cold and she instantly stiffened. Mason…she hadn't heard that name in nearly four years. Flashes of his face appeared in her mind and she felt her breathing hardened, a signal of a panic attack. She had had one in so long but she knew the feeling, focusing on her heart rate to calm it once again.

"Elena? You okay?"

She gasped, but nodded her head. "I'm fine." She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes. "What happened?"

Wes hesitated before speak. "He's being released in a few weeks."

Elena couldn't stomach his answer, and so she ran.

* * *

By the time Elena arrived at work it was late and raining heavily. Her face was wet, clinging to her face, and she was actually starting to shiver with the cold. Apart from that, her heart was beating fast against her chest. She had spent the entire walk looking like crap, refusing to believe that that monster was released. It couldn't be! Had time really passed by that much?

It seemed like only yesterday she'd heard the news that he as behind bars, and now he was getting out? She could barely believe it. She knew Wes wouldn't lie to her, but she begged the powers of fate that it wasn't true. Now, out all the time it could have happened, it had to happen now when everything else in her life was going wrong. It was just her luck that this was happening and at this time of year as well! She just couldn't process that fact.

A tear slipped out of her eyes as harsh memories popped in her mind. She didn't realize that she was crying in front of everyone in the street until she saw people staring at her. Quickly, she wiped away her tears and made her way across the car park towards the office building.

"Elena!" She heard a familiar voice, a voice she did not want to hear.

Damon.

She didn't want him to see her like this! Why was it that he had to turn up at the most inappropriate times, trying to play the hero for any and every situation. He ran towards her from his car, concern all over his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her instantly.

"Nothing's wrong," She said quickly.

"I saw you crying."

"So fucking what?" Elena snapped, "Why are you always stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you," He raised his hands up in defeat, "I'm just…concerned about you."

"Well, don't be!" She groaned as she stomped her feet, trying to go inside the building.

However, in her rage she didn't watch where she was going and so she tripped on her feet and fell face first in the hard, unforgiving ice. Her head started throbbing instantly and she cursed herself and her stupid luck.

"Dammit!" She cried out in pain as she felt blood pouring down from her temple to her face.

"Elena!" Damon yelled and ran after her, offering her his hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped again, pushing his hand away and trying to rise, only to fall again.

This time, he caught her effortlessly, his arms wrapping around her body in a tight hold. One hand rested on his waist and the other came up to cup her cheek, inspecting the forming bump on her head.

"Why can't you just accept my help?" He chided.

She let out a growl, wanting to jerk her head away, but she didn't have the energy. She didn't appreciate him talking to her like a small, naughty child. She had been through that before. Been there, done that.

"You need to take care of that wound," Damon said, touching her temple gently. "And your leg." He pointed at the red area just under the hem of her skirt.

She swallowed thickly at the close contract, but tried to remain calm. "I-I'll be o-okay…"

"No, you won't," Damon said, stroking her hair away from her features. He bit his bottom lip, before his eyes met hers again. "Come with me to the office."

"What?" She gasped, gazing up at him. "Why?"

"I can take care of your wounds."

"No, thank you," She said stubbornly.

"You know, your stubbornness has become a nonsense now," He hissed at her. "You're injured, Elena. Just…just let me help you, for once, please."

She bit at her bottom lips and considered rejecting his offer, but the pulsing in her temple made her think differently. She was actually surprised to see him at all today after last night's issue and the way that she'd acted. Then again, Damon wasn't one for giving up on anything, that much she'd learnt from him in the last few days. He was very persistent.

She finally nodded her head and they entered the building together; earning a look from everyone there. Elena wanted to snap and tell them to mind their own business, but she bit her lip as she massaged the wounded area as they pressed the button on the elevator. It was silent in the car, other than the low music playing in the background, and his hand was still holding her close against his own body. They were so close, that Elena could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

He looked at her with compassion in his eyes as the elevator stopped at the floor. Alaric, the security guard, raised his brows as they went past, but made no comment. Andie, on the other hand, glared at Elena, mumbling under her breath. He took her to his office, closing the door behind them as he got his first-aid kit.

"Here, take the office chair," Damon mused as he laid out the kit on his desk.

"Why?"

"Massager chair, remember?" He winked at her, smiling softly.

Elena laughed, despite the state she was in and relaxed in the chair as the vibrating back piece came to life. She closed her eyes and moaned a little at the foreign feeling, loving the way that all her aches and pains seemed to vanish. Who knew something so simple could bring her so much relief to her stressed mind and overworked body.

Damon chuckled at her as he took out his supplies. She noticed and sat up, staring up at him softly.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to." He said simple, his gazed locked with hers again. "Will you let me do that?"

Elena nodded her head wincing as her head throbbed again and feeling suddenly too tired to want to argue with him.

Damon positioned himself just in front of her, crouching down a little, opening the medical kit and taking out a cloth and cotton bud. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and started running it over her cheek, rubbing away the ice and blood. Her face was numb, so she didn't feel too much.

Then he took the cotton bud and started wiping away at the cut on her head, making her flinch at the thumping pain. His head was slightly tipped to the side and he was staring at her in almost fascination and worry.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." He looked guilty, pressing his lip in to a thin line and looking down. This time his touch was feather-light as he washed away the blood seeping from a small cut just above her brow.

He then moved down to her left leg, reaching for the icepack on his desk. He looked up at her, as if asking for permission without words, and she nodded with steady eyes. Damon pressed the pack to the mark on her leg, his fingers lightly grazing the sensitive flesh behind her knee. Her breathing hitched, but Damon didn't seem to notice as he tended to her leg, holding her like she was the finest china.

"Do you tend to every employee's injuries?" She asked him softly, a smile on her lips, for once.

"No," He said, his mouth twitching at the corners. "Only the special ones." He helped her onto a chair and took out another cotton wool and put a lotion on it, patting it gently around the small cut on her knee.

"That's refreshing," She commented as she felt the warm lotion.

He smiled and wiped the blood away and put a small stick on the wound. He soothed her hair out of the way, making sure that the wound was covered completely before he pulled back, starting to pack away the items again

"You know, you should've become a doctor." She joked.

"I just have a first aid course, Miss Gilbert." Damon said back, turning to her and leaning against his desk.

She smiled. "It would've suited you. All dressed up like that. I bet the ladies would love you."

His head tilted to the side and his eyes sparkled. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Gilbert?"

"No," She said, chewing on her bottom lip as if embarrassed. "Just stating the facts."

At that, Damon couldn't last any longer. Damon came down to her and held her face tight, but gently, in his hands, smoothing her cheeks with his thumb. His warm breath caressed her lips as he leant closer, his nose brushing against hers now and his forehead rested against her. In an instant, Elena's hands went around his neck to pull him closer as his arms wrapped around her waist.

He crushed his lips on hers, but gave her every opportunity to pull away. When she didn't, he deepened the kiss as his tongue fought against hers.

A tingle shot up her spine as his moist mouth closed slowly round her own. It was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. She kissed him back with equal passion as he lifted her off the chair and onto the desk so that she towered over him, without breaking the kiss.

Elena allowed her eyelids to close and enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between her slightly parted lips. His hands were now on her thighs, caressing her soft skin. It was so strange to have a man's hands on her and not feel pain but affection and love. Her head feel back and Damon groaned, nibbling on her exposed throat.

She couldn't help the gasp the escaped her as she knotted her fingers up in his hair, pulling him back up to her, causing a grunt to rumble in his throat. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. They both needed this.

She forgot all about her problems; the bank…her work…Mason…

And then it all clicked in Elena's mind and the moment was suddenly broken.

"No!" Elena said all of a sudden, raising her hands to her lips as if she had just realized what she had done. "You can't do that!"

"Why?" He said desperately.

"You can't!" She pushed him away with all her strength and bolted for the door. She couldn't do this! She couldn't do any of this. She was nothing and he had everything. He was just using her, she knew that!

Why couldn't things go the way she wanted, for once?

* * *

**Hi guys! Hoping you are all having a lovely day and here is another chapter for you all. So, big things happened for Elena here and they finally got it on..! Sorta... But, just remember, good things come to those who wait ;) Thanks to throughmysoul44 for the idea of Elena falling and Damon playing hero! Check out her stories as well, because they are amazing! **

**Again, Amy and I thank you all so please tell us what you think of this chapters! Another will be out tomorrow!**

**Next chapter: Desperate times call for desperate measures and Elena has to sink to the lowest to make sure she makes it in the world that is out to get her. But, will anyone be there to help her when she falls? Stay tuned ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Five Days Until Christmas

**Five Days Until Christmas **

Elena cried the entire way back home. She didn't even care that she had just left, her work incomplete. It was supposed to be her day off, and the only thing that happened was her getting hurt over and over again.

_Of course he kissed you_, she chided herself. _He wants what every guy wants. He wants to fuck you and then throw you out on your ass. You never learn, do you?_

She hurried into her apartment, shoving her handbag to the side as she leant against the table, burying her head in her hands. Things just kept getting worse and worse for her and she didn't know what to do anymore. There was nothing left for her and her life was still spiraling out of control. She just couldn't stop it.

She tore open the letters she had left unopened that morning, taking a deep breath as more tears ran down her cheek. It was addressed from the bank again, urging her to pay.

"No," She pleaded desperately, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. How could she get that kind of money? Her face was now full of smudged makeup as she longed herself to calm down, yet she knew that she couldn't get out of this one. Soon, she was going to become homeless.

She had to do something, and fast. But what could she do? She had already worked her head off at work, there couldn't have been anything else to do.

Then, Elena's eyes widened as she shivered. Or maybe there was…

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and freezing. After yesterday drama with Damon, Elena had spent all her working day avoiding him. It was Friday, meaning that the office was pretty busy with everyone trying to complete their work before Christmas break. For her, it was the most stressful time, earning as much as she could to pay her loan, but even then that wasn't enough.

That was why she was stood outside in the bitter cold, hoping that she could earn something tonight. There was no one out there except for those men who went to bars drinking the night away. Apart from that, there were no cars; no people, nothing.

Elena wiped her tears away as she longed herself to be strong about this. It isn't so bad, she tried to reason, to convince herself, but tears automatically started to run down her face, making the situation a lot worse. She remember back at her apartment, being leant up against the sink and cried her heart out as she wore one of the tight corsets she had in the back of her wardrobe, one that Mason used to want her wearing. She had thought that she had thrown the damned thing away a long time ago, but apparently she hadn't.

She'd put on her black mini skirt and a pair of old stilettos, the only pair she owned, to be exact. She caked her face in makeup as she forced a smile on her face. She had been through this before, she convinced herself. She knew what was like to look like a whore, to feel like a whore. He always loved it when she wore this type of clothing, or when she walked or acted in a seductive manner. She could do this. It was like riding a bicycle.

Elena had grabbed her only jacket and put it on her, leaving it open so that her tight corset was visible, her breasts almost entirely visible. She hated herself. It had been so long since she felt cheap. But what was she to do? She had to get the money and that was the only way.

Elena had walked to one of the most famous alleys in the town, in which there were a lot of men clubs. She remembered the time when Mason used to bring her here for drinks, and how badly he treated her. She used to see a lot of whores there, seducing men. And now, even though she avoided it at all costs, was exactly what she was about to become.

She leant against the wall, her face seductive as she waited. She felt like throwing up, watching the way other prostitutes convinced the men to purchase them, because to Elena, that's what this was. She was going to be purchased.

Certain men would look at her with a sick smile on their faces, and there were others who came up to her. One of them was drunk and he moved forwards, pressing his body against hers as he pinned her arms to her sides. Elena panicked, but she knew that this was part of the job now. Instead of fighting, she fluttered her eyelashes and licked her bottom lip.

"What's your name, sweetcheeks?" He asked her, separating her hair and gathering it all to one side as he put his lips on her neck.

Elena's breathing hitched yet his hands never stopped touching her. She was about to protest, run away, when she looked at an old man, above seventy, behind the drunken man that was currently touching her. If this was to be done, she didn't want to be touched by a seventy year old.

"Ellie," She lied.

"What a beautiful name, Ellie," The man purred against her neck as he moved his hand down her body so that they rested on her hips. "And tell me, Ellie, if I were to own you for the night…" He kissed her ear, "Will you do what I say? I do make…a lot of demands."

"I will," She said robotically, "Only if you pay me. Six hundred dollars is what I'm asking."

"You're quite the expensive one, aren't you?" He said, clearly not amused. "Well, I need a proof of how good you are, first."

Elena's breathing caught in her throat. She couldn't do this in public, right now!

"Take off your clothes," He ordered her.

"Right here?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"I told you I make a lot of demands," He hissed in her ear, "I could always pay for someone else…are you going to obey?"

"Yes," She said unwillingly as she let her jacket drop, shivering.

She was in the freezing snow, mid-December, with nothing but a thin corset and a skirt. She looked at him as his eyes darkened with lust. Her hands were starting to shake and she couldn't even untie the strings. A few other people were looking over and she almost ran away, but the thought of being homeless popped in her mind. It was something she didn't want to happen, ever. So she had tp grin and bear it.

"For fuck's sake," He growled, ripping open the corset, and Elena tried not to scream. She was supposed to be obedient.

"You have a beautiful body," He said as he cupped her breasts through her bra. "I approve." He put her hands on his body. "I need you to touch me, first."

"You have to pay me," She said, shaking.

"I need a demonstration." He pressed his hard manhood against her hand, and she could feel his arousal through his jeans. "Just a warm-up, relax. I won't take off my clothes right here. I'm not you."

Unwillingly and with shaky hands, Elena grasped him and started to stroke him up and down. A few people were whistling in the background and she rolled her eyes, giving him a firm squeeze to seal the deal.

"Good girl," He said, praising her as he moaned. "Good girl. You'll be mine for tonight, sweet little Ellie. Come with me, I'll take you to a hotel."

Elena wiped her hands, disgusted by the situation, but had no other choice except to follow him.

He took her to his car which was parked a few streets away. He didn't talk to her or do anything to make her feel as a person, instead, he just gripped her possessively, like he was showing the world that he had bought a new object.

"Get in," He ordered her, and she obeyed, getting into the front seat.

The door slammed shut behind her and she played with the string in her corset. She was having second thoughts about it all, but knew she had no choice. No one would help her…she had to do it herself. The man climbed in beside her and she reached for her seatbelt. However, all the air was knocked out of her when she felt his tight grip on her throat.

"I do hope I get my money's worth," He threatened her, "Because I do not take these things lightly." He looked at her with pure lust, "Satisfy me, and things will go just fine. Don't, and there will be hell to pay."

She started panting hard as his lips came down on hers, pushing her down on the seat. His other hand gripped her thigh tightly. Elena yelped when he bit her bottom lips and tried to pull away, causing the man to growl.

He grabbed something from the back seats. "You see this?" He smirked, watching her every reaction.

Elena's face paled. He was holding a pair of handcuffs.

"These are for you," He stroked her cheek, gently, as he leaned forwards and attacked her lips with his. Elena nearly gagged as he started to tear off her clothes roughly, having no respect for her. She cried out, reminding herself that this was for the money.

But this was all too much for her.

"Stop!" She finally pleaded, "I can't do this."

He just kept tearing off her clothes.

But before anything else could happen, Elena felt someone smashing the car door on his side. She screamed as the man out there punched the 'customer', throwing him out, face first. She scrambled to pull her corset back on as grunts of pain could be heard outside the vehicle.

"Elena!" She heard the familiar voice.

No, this couldn't be! Not now! She couldn't let him see her like this!

The man was knocked out as Damon took a few steps towards her as she ran out of the car. She wrapped her jacket in attempted to cover herself up, but she knew he could see her and what she really looked like.

"Elena!"

She ran as fast as she could, but the heels weren't exactly helping. Without thinking, her shoulder collided with the corner of the man's car, spending her tumbling over and landing harshly on her knees. She cried out loud, begging this just to be over with now.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Oh no, I won't!" Damon roared, pulling her roughly off the floor, "What the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Stop acting like you care!"

"It's you who's acting!" Damon said, disgusted by the clothes that she was wearing. "You're coming with me."

"No. I'm not some rag doll you can take with you!"

"I'm not giving you a choice," Damon said, firmly as he forced her into his car which was pulled over behind the car she was going to be raped in.

"Stop!" She yelled as he forced her into the seat, tears streaming down her face. "Unlock the door, now!"

"You're not going back in that fucking alley!" He yelled at her, silencing her in an instant. Instead, she seemed to realize what was going on and she raised her hands to her lips.

"Oh my God," She cried, "What have I done?"

She took in her appearance, her torn clothes and her face caked in makeup. She was surprised Damon even recognized her. He sat down on in the drivers seat and regarded her carefully, almost sadly, before he started the engine.

"W-What h-have I-I d-done…"

"Shh," He finally said, fighting to stay strong himself. "You didn't do anything. I came here and saved your retarded ass before you could."

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, apart from Elena's tears. His hand came over to hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he pulled the vehicle up on to a large property. Elena's eyes widened when they pulled up outside a massive manor.

"W-Where are you t-taking m-me?"

"To my house," He said quietly; lost in his train of thought.

He opened the door for her and led her to the porch, his arm hooked through her own.

"I can't…"

"Damn you, Elena!" He finally exploded, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"My life doesn't concern you!"

"Of course it does!"

"Is it because you do not want a whore working for you? Here, I resign. You don't have to fire me."

At that, Damon got even angrier. He unlocked the door and forced her in the house.

"Damon, let go of my wrist."

"Stop this nonsense!" He yelled, "What the fuck where you doing? One second I'm there, having a drink, and then I see you. Only it's not really you because the Elena I know wouldn't do this!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I know that Elena Gilbert isn't a whore. I went to that bar to think about how I should apologize. How to explain to you that I don't just kiss my employees like that, in hope that you aren't mad at me for kissing you. And then there you are!"

"I needed the money!" She roared, tears streaming down her face. "I had a job, Damon. A good one. And then a man ruined it all! My life went out of control and in the end he threw me out of the home we shared together and I had to take a loan to purchase that shitty apartment I live in. I lost my job a few months after that. I can't pay them back and now they are threatening to take my home away. What was I to do?" She screamed in his face, "Do you still blame me now?"

Damon remained there, frozen, as if he was registering what she had just said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it!" She snapped, not wanting to share her life with anyone. "Why don't you do what every man does and fuck me and throw me out on my ass? Here, that customer there saved you the trouble. My clothes are already torn."

"Fucking hell!" He growled, grabbing her face gently. "Not all guys are the same, Elena. I care about you."

"No, you don't."

"When I kissed you…" He continued, "I knew that I wanted to be with you. But only if you want to. Why do you always give me a hard time, Elena?"

"I'm scared," She said honestly for once, the tears making her look vulnerable. "I'm scared of trusting another man again."

"I would never hurt you."

"That's what he said."

"I mean it," He said, pulling her tighter to his body. "Please believe me. I care about you. So much."

They were silent for a few moments before young girl appeared in the archway of the house, smiling softly. Damon spotted her and nodded.

"April, I'll call you a taxi. You're services are no longer required for now." He said, leading Elena through the house. "I hope you enjoy your Christmas holiday."

"Thank you, Sir," April beamed, gathering her things by the door.

"She's my housekeeper." Damon said, leading her to the parlour. "I'll be right back." Damon whispered to Elena.

Elena took the opportunity to look around at the exterior of the house, which was far grander than she would have ever expected. The fire place in the living room was absolutely magnificent and the walls lined with shelves and shelves of books. There was no denying that this was a beautiful home, with warm and homey looking rooms.

Damon was back in the room a moment later, throwing off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. He held her gaze for a moment before breaking away, going up the stairs and out of sight. Elena was alone again. She didn't feel sleepy yet and was still a little cold and so walked closer to the fireplace.

She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and watched as the orange and red colours seemed to twist and twirl above the bluish and green in the fire place. The colours seem to melt into each other and form liquid, dancing and swinging-the figure reaches to the sky as if to grasp the moon. She wanted to jump in to the welcoming heat in a bid to keep warm. Why was it so damn cold in this house?!

Elena was jerked out of her miserable state as someone draped a large blanket over her quivering shoulders. She looked up and was capture in Damon's mesmerising eyes. Every so slowly, he lowered himself to the floor next to her, not to close, but enough that she could almost feel his breath on her face.

Her heart was pounding as her stomach refused to sit still, flipping itself over and over again.

His arm reached around her, pulling her head to his shoulder and shifting her body so that she was now resting her weight on the side of his body. If anything could make her feel safe, it was being held by him, just like this. Elena stole a glance at his eyes to find them fixated on the flames as his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widen at his words, looking up at him with a puzzled expression, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted and treated you these last few days. There is no excuse for the things I had said or done, but I hope you will accept it when I say that I am truly sorry. I just..." He sighed out loud, running a hand over his face. "I care about you. I know you may think it's stupid or ridiculous, but I do. And I know I've been hard on you and maybe too pushy, bu-…"

"It's okay Damon, I forgive you. I'm sorry that I'm so snappy and rude and just…just an awful person. I'm sorry you had to see me at my weakest tonight, but you have to understand why I did it. I have nothing…I have no one. Not even my parents want to know me."

"It's okay," He cooed.

"No…it's not." She said weakly, looking down. "They want me to get better…to overcome my past, but I can't do it alone anymore. And then all the shit with the loan came back to haunt me and I just had no other options. I would never accept money from someone without at least working for it, so please don't try and offer me anything, because I refuse to accept it. But I have my reasons, so I hope you understand that."

"Elena…"

"And I know you want to know my side of the story…but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you that yet. Maybe one day, but just not right now." She sighed, but cuddled up against him. "But, I have to give it to you…you're very persistent."

Damon's chest rattled as they both laughed at her pitiful attempt to lighten the mood. Yes, she was still upset about everything that had happened, but right then and just being in his arms, made her feel calm. That same fluttering feeling in her chest made her cheeks glow.

Damon shifted a little awkwardly under her as he spoke. "I knew you were special. The first time I ever saw you."

"When was that?"

"About a year ago. We actually shared the elevator together, but you were too busy on the phone to see me, plus it was a pretty crowded elevator."

"Really?" She gasped, surprised.

"Yeah," He mused, his hand rubbing hers up and down. "I thought you were beautiful, but I said nothing. I was going through a rough patch myself with my ex-wife, and I didn't want any problems. But you never left my thoughts. I would see you, every now and then making your way through main reception. I just didn't know how to approach and I didn't want to scare you off by stalking you. And then you came into the elevator and from then on I just thought about you more."

"And then what?"

"And then nothing. By pure chance, we just kept bumping into each other…like a Christmas miracle."

A small smile played on her lips. She liked this Damon the one who spoke to her in this way and held her in this way. It was so perfect to just be able to sit here in his embrace and only have to mutter a few small words. Hearing his confession almost set her at ease with the world around her, making her feel peaceful for the first time in a long time. All her troubles were forgotten.

And unlike other people, he never pushed her to do something she didn't want to do. He was patient and willing to listen to what she had to say, even if she wasn't ready to tell me everything yet.

Elena didn't know how long they were sat there, but she could hear the soft calling of voice in her head trying to drag her in to the bliss of sleep. She yet out an exhausted yawn and tried to get up off Damon's lap, her legs feeling like jelly from the position she was sat in. Elena let out yelp when Damon's arm went under her suddenly, lifting her in the air and pressing her to his chest.

"I need to go home." She whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"It's late now…stay here, in one of the guest rooms."

"I don't know…"

"Please," He pleaded against her hair, almost desperate. "I need to know you're safe."

Too tired to argue and the fact that she felt safe with him, Elena nodded her head slightly.

In an instant as Damon's arms went around her lifting her up and she went to let out a protest, but he simply lifted a figure to her lips, silencing her in an instant. Then he used both hands and carried her, bridal-style, up the stairs and in the direction of the spare rooms.

Once in the room, he carried her all the way to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and grabbed an oversized night shirt from the cabinet. He turned away for a moment, allowing her to change out of her disgusting clothing before rolling the shirt over herself. Damon then pulled the sheets back, allowing her to slip into the covers and when her head hit the pillow, she could feel herself falling off the edge and into dream land.

Elena felt Damon brush a few hairs from her face and a short sigh escape his lips before he started to head out the room.

"Damon?" She heard his footsteps stop and knew he was waiting for me to finish. With the last bit of strength she had, she took a deep breath, "Thank you."

She heard him closing the door and her mind filled with so many questions. For one, after everything that had happened that night, Damon hadn't turned her away and was determined to help her. This happiness had come from Damon and she knew it. It was strange for her as she was suddenly realising a truth that she would never otherwise be able to admit.

The way her heart would beat faster just thinking him and then when she saw him, her heart lurched for fear that she'd never see him again. The way that her stomach tied itself in knots whenever they were apart, but leapt for joy whenever he was near her. It was an unmistakeable feeling

For the first time in a long time, she was falling…she was falling for him.

* * *

**Hi guys! Slightly late update today...sorry! I've been so busy trying to get all the last minute Christmas bits and bobs finished. I am so unorganized around this time of year...**

**Anyway, this chapter was one of the darker ones of this story. There will be flashbacks as Elena tells Damon about her past, but it doesn't get any darker than this. This story is about Elena coming to terms with everything that has happened to her and the light that she has found in the form of Damon. He is leading her out of her dark place and providing her with the bright future that no one else ever did for her. Some of you may think it not very Elena-like for her to decide to do this, but next chapter will tell you about her history and how she ended up where is now. Damon will open up a little more as well in the next few chapters.  
**

**Amy did an amazing job with the beginning of his chapter, so all credit to her for the dark scene. Check out her page for her amazing stories as well! Again, we both thank you for the support and let us know what you think! **

**Next chapter: Elena finally comes clean with Damon, telling him about her dark past and how it has effected and runied her future. Can Damon do anything to help her overcome this and more? Stay tuned ;) **


	9. Chapter 9: Four Days Until Christmas

**Four Days Until Christmas**

Elena hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She was too restless and too on edge after everything that had happened. Every time she fell to sleep, she was jerked awake by the feelings and memories of the night and her past. It had been too long since her last nightmare, and it made her want to scream out, begging for any little peace she could have.

But she had to face the day ahead, as much as she wanted to just curl up in a ball and waste the day away. Damon had to know the truth about her and she couldn't keep hiding anymore. It wasn't fair on him that he knew nothing about her, so she was determined to tell herself about him.

She was finally going to open up to him.

Elena got to her feet with a groan, stretching on her tiptoes and relishing as the kinks in her spine snapped back into place. She looked in the mirror and noticed that most of the swelling on her knees and arms had gone down from when she had fallen. Using her fingers, she brushed her hair up into a high pony tail and smoothed out the long night shirt she was wearing, feeling that she had to make a little more effort.

She was determined to start her day with a smile. Her stomach gave a growl and she realised she hadn't had a proper meal for days; the food in her cupboards at home wasn't exactly amazing.

Elena pulled the door to the room open, slowly and stood there, studying the length of the hallway. There was neither a sound nor a person in sight. The house was so strange to her, looking like one of the old Boarding type houses. The walls were all in a dark wood finish and paintings were everywhere.

She moved quickly down the hall to the stairs, passing room after room each looking almost the same as each other. She made her way down the steps, trying to avoid the creaky ones as best as she could until she came to the cross road; did she take her chances and make a run for it? The front door was a few feet to her left. She could do. And then she wouldn't have to embarrasses herself in front of him.

Or she could just stick with her original plan to get some breakfast and come completely clean to Damon so he knew exactly what he was getting involved in.

The kitchen was empty, but it was evident that someone had been there. Bacon was current being cooked under the grill as well as bread in the toaster. It smelled amazing, but Elena stood awkwardly on the tiled floor, unsure about what to do.

"Morning."

Her eyes shot up from the food cooking and landed on Damon, who was leaning against the door frame, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing the top of his perfect, pale chest. His hair was sticking up all over the place and a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She gulped and turned away from him to look out of the far window, unsure of what to say back.

"How you feeling?" He asked, coming around the kitchen island to stand beside her.

"Better, thank you." She answered softly

At that moment, her stomach made a loud groaning noise that hurt like hell. She clutched her stomach, her cheeks flaming red at the sound. Once again, Damon seemed find amusement in her blushing like that, coming forward to stroke her burning flesh. She watched his eyes as the traced themselves over her body, before landing on her eyes again.

"Hmm…well by the sounds of it you could use a proper cooked breakfast." Damon stepped around her and grabbed the toast that had just popped up. "Eggs, bacon and toast good for you?"

"Sure that sounds great." She was proud at the fact that she managed to keep her tone at such an even level.

As Damon went to work on the food, Elena made my way to the dining room, looking around in awe. The place was like it was built to house almost twenty people with a large, long table stretching out through the room.

He came in moments later, handing her a plate stacked with food and it made her mouth water. He gave her a coffee as well before sitting next to her, digging in to his own meal. The smell was too much for her and Elena began to eat, moaning out at the taste. It'd been too long since someone had cooked for her and even longer since she'd had such a good meal that left her feeling full afterwards.

After the finished, they made their way into the parlour as Damon lit the fire before handing her his dressing gown. She had tried to decline, but he refused her, saying that although he had no proper clothing for her to wear, he didn't want her to freeze. The thought made her giggle as they curled up on the couch, not too close, but close enough that Elena felt safe.

After a few awkward moments, Damon moved closer to her, taking her chin in his hand to face him then moving his figures up to her cheek, tracing small circles under her eyes.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking, Elena,"

"I'm thinking that maybe I should tell you about my past...but I don't know how," She thought she had only spoken the words in mind until she felt Damon wrap his hand around her own.

"I could always start by telling you mine."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Sure. It's a little sad and you might think it's pathetic, but I want you to know." He licked his lips. "I just have to ask you something."

Elena gave a quick nod, wanting nothing more than to get on with this and finally end all the secrets and mystery that surround Damon and who he really was.

Damon lent forward ever so slightly and lowered himself to her height so they were now looking straight in to each others eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Elena's mouth fell open slightly and stared to shake as she tried to form the words that she knew he wanted to hear.

"Yes, I trust you, Damon."

As soon as the sentence left her lips, she knew it was true. Yes, Damon scared her at times because of the experience she'd had with men before, but deep down she knew he was a good person and nothing like the other monsters that she used to surround herself with. She just needed to get to know him a little better and the only way she could do that was if she put all her faith into him.

Damon gave her a small smile before rising up to his full height again and searched through one of the bookcases. When he finally settled down next to her, he handed her an old, black book bound in shiny leather. It was fatter than the others books that stood on the shelf and was a good couple of inches higher.

She had always been a lover of books and this to her looked like a master piece of art work. As soon as she touched and ran her hands over the beautiful binding, she knew it had been loved and well cared for.

Elena tore her gaze from the book and raised her eyebrows at Damon in hope that he would give her some sort of hint to what he had handed to her.

"Open it." His voice was calm and relaxed as he took another swig of bourbon, his gaze never leaving her.

The pages fell open in her hands, there was just a hint of foxing towards the edges of the pages, and a faint scented musty smell touched her nostrils. It was a photo album. Her eyes widened at the images stuck to the pages. They all seemed recent, like in the last ten years, big family portraits and singular pictures. She began to flick through the pages, feeling her lips pull up in delight.

Her gaze was then fixated on one image in particular. A boy about the age of fifteen, dressed in smart clothing. But his expression that was dark and saddened, so much so that she felt her own happiness die down like an extinguished flame. His face was littered will bad acne, his hair long and greasy. It was curled around his face, hiding his features with a black mess of hair. There were also big framed glasses perched on the end of his nose, only just making his eyes visible. His clothes were, although smart, a little baggy as well, but it didn't hide the fact that he was a little overweight.

And then there was the man behind him. A tall man and imposing, holding a possessive had on the boys shoulders, a hand around his a woman, his wife, and a small boy at the front.

"Who is this? Who are these people?" It came out as a whisper, but she knew that he could hear her.

He chuckled and leant forward. "That's my family and that…" He pointed to the tall boy in the middle. "That's me."

Elena looked up at him, confused as she tried to put all the puzzle pieces together. She couldn't stop herself as she suddenly launched her body forward, cupping Damon's face in her tiny hands. She started to trace every line and mark on his face, from his soft, yet chiselled cheek and jaw bones to his thin lips. His ebony black hair contrasted perfectly against his snow white skin, making him almost shine.

That boy was him and yet, apart more their eyes, they looked nothing alike.

Damon's brilliant blue eyes pierced through her causing her to stop her actions. His eyes seemed sharp and controlled just like the rest of his facial features, but there was pain behind them, which was something she could all to easily relate to.

Elena timidly started to shift away from the hardened man and slowly brought her hands away from his face as his eyes followed her every move. Just as she thought she was safe, Damon leant forward in the same way she had and began to trace her own features from the hollows of her eyes to the points her dimples would be if she were to smile.

"Why did you show me that picture?" She whispered gently.

He wouldn't meet her gaze as his thumb moved down to her bottom lip, pulling it down ever so gently. He pulled back again, looking at the fire, but held her hand in his own.

"I guess I just wanted to show you that I'm not as perfect as you make me out to be." He mused, his hands dropping from her face. "I'm damaged too."

"I hardly believe that." Elena scoffed

"It's the truth. My father, although I love him to pieces, he is a harsh man. He never truly accepted who I was as a boy. I was always shy and a little dorky, not exactly the true Salvatore man he wanted me to be. He wanted me to be stronger and pushed me at every point to turn me into another version of himself. He hated who I was and tried to change me completely, even the way I looked. He paid for personal trainers, skin doctors, laser eye surgery. Everything he could pay for, he would to turn me into the perfect man to take over his company. My mother wasn't very well, but he kept pushing me. He was like a bully at times and never really understood me."

He paused and rubbed his eyes.

"Years I spent trying to please him…to be better for my family and make them happy. Just to hear my father say that he was proud of me. He finally told me that I was ready to take over the business when he died." He paused, and swallowed thickly. "And then, eight years ago my mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. My father couldn't coop with dealing with the company and looking after her, so he retired and passed the business to me. My mother's somewhat stable at the moment, but she has her bad days. Days when she can't even remember my name. It's hard, but we're cooping."

"I'm so sorry…" Elena whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it was hard. I was twenty-one and running my father's company already. I had a lot of issues already with anxiety everyone once in a while. I just felt like the whole world was resting on my shoulders, that and the fact that I was stood in my father's shadow. Everyone around me at work thought I was going to be just like him."

"Are you?"

"I don't think so…I try not to be. After everything that's happened, I started feeling distant and separated from people. I mean, my dad even convinced me to marry someone I never even loved. Katherine, her name was, and she was the daughter of a close business friend. It never worked between us and things just got worse and she started sleeping around behind my back. I just wanted our relationship to be over with, and so we got divorced two years ago. Then my brother was in a car accident. He made it out alive, thankfully, but it was months of uncertainly if he would ever walk again. After that I started going to counselling with Doctor Wes, trying to sort out everything in my life." Damon looked at her with soft eyes.

"Wait, Wes is your counsellor as well?" She said shocked.

"Yes…" He offered a small smile. "I saw you there a few times before, but I haven't been in so long. He just helps me…listens to me. It's kinda what I need, someone to listen to me and what I want for once, rather than what my father or the rest of the world expects of me. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're not alone in this. I know what it's like to feel like an outsider and then you're not in control of your life."

Elena nodded and took a deep breath. They were both broken people, in away. Damon, all though his background and up bring was different to hers, he was considered an outsider too. His family was falling to pieces and he was barely holding on to his own reality of who he really was. Just like her.

"I guess that was why I started falling for you," He confessed quietly. "You treated me like a person; just a normal guy. You don't see me as Mister Salvatore trying to be his father…you see me as…me." He groaned and rubbed his face. "I've probably gone about this all wrong…"

"No, you haven't," Elena spoke, turning to face him. "I understand. We're both damaged in a way. Me more than you."

"Hey," He cupped her cheek with his other hand. "You don't have to tell me."

"I know, but I want to."

Damon looked her over for a moment before leaning back in the chair, silently waiting for her to talk.

Elena took a deep breath. "Well, you know the basics about my parents divorce and all of that, so I guess I should start just after that. When they split up, I started getting out of control. I had mood swings and I was angry with everyone…with the world. My perfect family wasn't so perfect anymore and I just couldn't handle it. My grades started slipping in school and I got in to the wrong crowd of people. So my parents decided it would be best for me to start seeing Doctor Wes…to make me better."

Elena ran a hand through her hair as she thought. She hadn't told anyone about her past before. Caroline only knew a little about it and it scared Elena about what Damon would think of her afterwards.

"When I was sixteen, I started seeing this guy, Mason. He was three years older than me, but I didn't care. He told me he loved me and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He looked out for me, supported me and asked me to move in with him, which stupidly I did. He used to take me out to dinners and buy me gifts all the time. But I should have known that he wanted something in return. He was a heavy drink and drug user, and although I never wanted to be a part of that, I soon got hooked. Mason…he was dealer and a user…I just got caught up in it. It was how we passed our weeks; party, drink, fuck, drink some more and then pass out. He liked that best; when we were so off our heads that he could fuck for hours on end. I can't even remember half of it, but I thought I was having the time of my life...

"After a while, he got in to some money issues. So, he turned to me…asked me to hang out on the street corners and try and earn something for myself. I had to start contributing to the house and that was the way he wanted me to do it. Making big money for an hours work was what he liked. Although I never fucked any of them…I earn money from favours and other services…"

A tear slipped down her cheek at her confession and she felt his hand in her face. His thumb wiped away at the wetness, stroking her hair back as well. The look in his eyes was almost broken as he listened to her, like he never expected it to be like this. But yet he didn't speak or leave her like everyone else did.

Elena cleared her throat. "It disgusts me to say it now, but that was what I used to do, every Friday night and I wasn't allowed back in the house unless I proved to him I'd made over a thousand that night. My parents had no idea what was going on and had cut off contact with me. With Mason, I never used to make enough for him and when I was eighteen, on Christmas day, he threw he out of the house. I was homeless, alone and scared…I had no one. My family had moved away, wanting nothing to do with me. I had no money for anything. If it wasn't for Caroline finding me the next day, I don't know where I would be.

"That week, Mason was arrested for drug offenses, but he tried to pin it all on me. My parents found out and tried to help me. It took a year to get everything sorted. The police said I was a key witness in what had happened and if I was testify at the trail, and then the charges on me could be dropped because I was labeled as a victim. Over that year, Mason would send threats to me, saying he'd get me when he got out, he'd make me pay for going against him."

"He'll never get you, Elena," Damon said in a determined voice, firm and solid.

"But he will…" She cried, looking down. "After a year of investigation and case building as well as the evidence I gave, Mason was sent to prison a week before Christmas a year later. He was locked away for a minimum of four years. My parents knew that I was mental fucked with my alcohol and drug issues, so they thought it was best to leave me. They booked me appointments with Wes to try and make me better. Until then, they wanted nothing to do with me until I was my old self again...their little girl. I almost forgot about Mason over the years as I slowly recovered…but I knew he couldn't stay locked away forever." Elena paused and looked Damon straight in the face. "He's being released in a few weeks."

He sat there; stunned for a few moments and Elena thought he was going to turn her away. However, before she could react, Damon's arms were wrapped around her small body, holding her to his body. He's hand ran up her spine and Elena couldn't hold back anymore.

She cried against his shoulder, years of tears and emotion exploding out of her finally. She'd held back for so long, but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed someone to be there for her, to help and understand her. That was what Damon was doing. Instead of running like everyone else in her life did, he was here, determined to help her no matter what. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, both lost and waiting to be found.

And now they'd found each other.

"Shh," He hushed her, soothing her back. "I'm here…I'll always be here if you need me."

"T-thank you…for listening," She tried talking, sins breaking her voice every so often.

"It's okay. You're okay,"

"I can't b-believe you haven't kicked me o-out yet or left me."

"Why would I do that?"

She closed her eyes, resigned. "Because that's what everyone does…leaves me."

Damon made a sound as if he were in pain before he pulled back, holding her face in his hands. "I promise, Elena, I'll always be here if you need me. I'll never hurt you the way you've been hurt before and I will never leave you…I promise."

At that, Elena cried some more, but this time it wasn't sadness; she was happy. For the first time in a long time she wasn't scared anymore of what would happen if she opened herself up too much. She didn't fear of rejection or being turned away like before. Damon understood her like no one else because he knew what it was like. In some ways they were so similar and others so different. But none of that mattered anymore, she just relished in the feeling of his touch, his company because she trusted him above all.

And, for the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

* * *

**Heya! So, who's ready for Christmas!? Finally, I have all the presents wrapped and ready, so no more stressing for a few weeks ;) Although, I apologies for any big mistakes this chapter! I literally wrote it in one sitting today and didn't have time to send it to Amy to look at and add bits :/ But I have started some of the next chapter and I have no plans tomorrow, so that shouldn't happen again. **

**So, you've had Elena's back story! She was pretty much used and abused by Mason, and it all happen around Christmas, hence why she hates the season so much. To her, it represents a weak point in her life that she never wants to go back to. And then we have Damon and why he is so into Elena. He has had a difficult time, but in a very different way to Elena. He was been controlled and had devastating things happen to his family which has effected him deeply. But, like he does, he tries to hide this from the world.**

**The depressing chapters are over with now and the only way is up! Elena had to hit rock bottom before she could be rebuilt with Damon by her side. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! It's amazing to know what you think so please keep them coming! :D Amy and I will be back again for another chapter so look out for that!**

**Next chapter: Damon tries to show Elena a good time by taking her on a Christmas in a bid to create new memories to replace the old. Can Elena finally breakout and let go of the past? Stay tuned ;) **


	10. Chapter 10: Three Days Until Christmas

**Three Days Until Christmas **

"You do know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" Damon asked her softly.

They had been sitting on the couch for a while now, and he was simply holding her in silence. In fact, it was almost nightfall and they are barely moved from the couch all day. They were just sat in each other's company, his arm around her shoulders as they told each other more about their own lives.

"I do," Elena said. "I trust you. I really do," She sighed. "It's just that I've been through so much, Damon. And now they are taking away my house. I had applied for a loan when I still had the job-I used to be an accountant. I wasn't as qualified as anyone else, but I was still good in it. Mason ruined that too, because it wasn't enough to kick me out. He talked to some friends that worked in the company I used to work in and I soon lost my job after that. He told them that I was a whore and sent them some pictures of me dressed up that way. The boss didn't approve of them. It wasn't enough that Mason got me into that life, abused me and hit me...He wanted to ruin me completely. That's when I started working for your company but I just can't keep up with the payments. They have only given me a couple of days."

"I want to help you, Elena," He told her sincerely. "I really do. Have you considered my offer again?" He asked her, his hand running through her hair. "You can work for me as a receptionist. You'll have a higher wage and a better life. And you won't become homeless," He told her, taking her chin in his hand.

She looked at him, confused. She remembered when he first offered her the job. Although the idea was appealing with her wage going up and making something of herself, she didn't want anyone to think she was some type of charity.

"I have a house you can live in, just a few minutes away from here. I was going to sell it when I bought this one, but I never did. You can stay there for as long as it takes."

"Thank you, Damon," Elena said, "But I can't accept it…"

"Please, Elena," Damon stroked her cheek gently. "I want to help you, in whichever way I can."

"I don't know, Damon…I don't want to burden you."

"You're not," He said firmly. "Let me help you."

She looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

It was so strange to be sat here, just talking like a normal person, not having to worry about what he would say or do next. Unlike Caroline or anyone else she knew, Damon was unjudgmental about anything she told him.

"So, tell me more about your family." She asked, moving closer to him.

"Stay the night here," He told her after a while. "It's the weekend, Elena. You deserve a break. And I don't want you staying alone in that apartment of yours. Besides, my house is nice a warm, plus, I cook a perfect breakfast."

"Are you always this persuasive?" Elena giggle, staring up at him.

"Most of the time." He winked, before squeezing her arm lightly. "So…will you stay the night again?"

She looked at him for a few minutes before nodding. "Okay,"

"Good," He said happily, jumping up from the couch to grab them both a drink.

He slowly made his way back over to her and handed her one of the glasses as she muttered a 'thanks' before she took a massive gulp, finishing half the soda in one go.

Damon just looked at the floor, his lips pressed into a thin line as he swirled the remains of his drink around in his glass. This, right now, was the most relaxed she had seen Damon, ever. The usual comments and remarks that he would make were nowhere to be seen or heard as he cuddled up next to her, sighing contently.

She placed her glass on the side table and made her way over to his side of the couch more and took his face in her small hands.

His gaze slowly locked to her own. She sighed, tracing circles on his cheeks with her thumbs before reaching down to his glass and placing it on the side table as well. She buried her head in the crook of his arm and relaxed against his chest as she brought his hands up to her face, kissing the tops of his knuckles. It was a simply gesture and not in any way sexual to if she had kissed his perfect lips, like back at the office.

Elena knew that it may have been inappropriate but she couldn't help the safe and warm.

"Can I ask something…about your mother?"

Elena felt him stiffen a little, but in soon faded. "Of course."

"How is she?"

"She's okay, I suppose. Like I said, she has her good days and bad days, fortunately the last few weeks have been good."

Elena nodded. "You said she owned the café."

"She does. My brother, Stefan and I, we look after the place now. But her names still on the forms." He sighed, running his hand up her arm. "I guess we just keep wishing that she'll get make a full recovery…but I know she won't."

"At least you have her with you." Elena whispered, a little sadly.

"Hey," He soothed her. "Your parents are still around."

"Yeay, but they don't want to know me."

"I'm sure that is not the case."

Elena scoffed. "Trust me, they want nothing to do with me."

Damon took a deep breath, sighing. "Just give them a chance. Maybe not now, but in the future perhaps?"

"Perhaps," She murmured lowly, closing her eyes.

"And I know that this might be hard for you, our…relationship. I know you're not ready for anything to serious or close, but if you want this I promise to take it at your pace. Everything is up to you Elena."

Elena looked up at him, squeezing his hand again. "We'll get through this," She whispered, squeezing his hand in her own. "I promise."

Damon made a low chuckle that rattled his chest. "Aren't I meant to be the one saying that?"

She smiled, happy that some of the 'normal' Damon was shining through in this desperate time.

He started to run his hand up her arms again whilst leaning down and nuzzling his face in her hair, making a low humming sound that almost sound like a cat purring. It was a sound that made him seem calm and at peace with everything around him.

He wrapped his arms around her, responding to Elena's touch. His chin found the top of her head and they lay like that in a comfortable silence for a long time, just watching the fire flickering it's warmth around the room.

* * *

The next day, Elena woke late to find a note from Damon in the bedside table. He'd gone out into town to buy her some new clothes and promised to be back soon, also saying that she could use the shower if she wished. Elena smiled at the thought and stretched out on the bed before pulling her night shirt over her head.

Yesterday had not gone how she had expected, but she couldn't be happier. Even though she still wasn't sure what that meant between the two of them, she felt expected and happy that he knew. And knowing his story was well making sense a little more into why he was the way he was.

Elena pushed the thoughts out of her head and stumbled over to the shower, peeling off the rest of her clothing along the way. When the first drop hit her skin, every muscle in her body relaxed and everything just seemed so clear. She let the warm droplets form steam on the glass as she stood there motionless, letting all the stress leave her body for once.

She slowly started to rinse her hair with shampoo before letting it fall over her shoulders as she washed the rest of her body. Once she was finished, she just stood there with her back to the water; her skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp blades of fire on her spine. If only life were this easy, to just stand here and forget the world.

For the first time in a long time she felt better about herself. Telling Damon about herself had seemed to take all the weight off her shoulders. He was so understanding and patient, but Elena understood why now. They were so similar…two lost people in a world that didn't understand at all.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts with ease staring down at her hands to see they were a wrinkled mess from being in contact with the water. There was a lightly knock at the door and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Hey…um…Elena?" Damon called, sounding nervous. "I…I got you some clothes. I'll leave them on the bed for you."

"Okay, thank you." She called back, listening to him shuffling about the room.

He was completely different to how she thought he would be and she realised now that he was hiding behind a mask. The real Damon and Mister Salvatore were too different people. One was a little shy and the other was cocky and sophisticated. Because of that difference, it made her want to be around him and get to know the real Damon even more.

They spent the day together, laughing and joking. They didn't really touch on yesterday, because everything that had to be said was said. Instead, they were both focused on enjoying themselves for a change and at around noon, Damon sat Elena down around the table in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm making you a plate of my favourite dish." He smirked, "Spaghetti Bolognese."

"You don't have to, Damon, I'll eat when I get back home."

"Oh no, you won't," He said, standing behind her and resting his large hands on her shoulders. "Today you are all mine. After lunch, I'm taking you out."

"Out? Out where?" She exclaimed, "I don't even have anything to wear. It's all at home," She said, pointing at the shirt he had given her."

He smirked again and walked to one of his wall units, taking out a bag. He walked towards her and handed the bag to her. "Here, you now have a choice. I bought these for you when you were asleep this morning."

She raised her eyebrows and opened the bag, finding three beautiful dresses, makeup, perfume, and anything that a girl would need.

"Damon…"

"Shh," He hushed her before she could even speak, "You deserve a happy Christmas, Elena. And I'm starting now. Tonight, I want you to put one of these dresses on and I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise," He said. "Tell me. Which one are you going to wear?"

Elena smiled teasingly. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot…"

* * *

Damon told Elena to be ready by eight p.m., and by six she was already dressed in the finest pink silk gown. It was long and elegant, with the hem of the skirt surrounded with black lace. She put on pair of black heels and focused on applying a small amount of makeup and jewellery, before turning her attention to her hair. She was surprised to even find a curling iron stuffed in the bag as well, but she decided to make use of it. Her hair was now worn down with soft waves hanging past her shoulders. She looked like an ancient Greek Goddess of beauty, and for a while she just stared at the mirror, unable to believe that the girl looking back at her was herself.

When she was satisfied with the look, she put some perfume on and grabbed the white coat that was laid out on the bed, neatly.

She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Elena, may I come in?"

"Yes," She called out as he entered.

Elena glanced over her shoulder and she could almost see his jaw dropping, making her blush. Damon was watching her, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other balled nervously at his side. It was strange to see him like that, nervous or uncertain. His vulnerable side was one that he would normally never show and he was quite clever in the way he disguised it. But he couldn't fool her.

"Wow," He finally said. "You look beautiful, Elena."

"You really think so?" She blushed again.

"Of course I do," He nodded, taking careful steps towards her as he turned her to face the mirror. "That dress suits you."

"Thank you," She said, looking at their reflection in the mirror. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath, and his hair was tidy and blacker than ever.

He took the risk and came behind her, locking his arms around her waist. Elena sighed out loud, her eyes fluttering as she rested her head on his chest and leaned against his frame. It was nice to feel so calm and relaxed for once in her life, especially around a man.

"I want you to have fun tonight, Elena." He whispered next to her ear.

"I know I will," She smiled at him, and he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Would it be possible for me to kiss you, Miss Gilbert?" He asked her with a smile, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

She decided to give her consent by turning to face him. No words were exchanged as she locked her lips with his, in a passionate and romantic kiss. It started as a slow one but then Damon gently cupped her face and deepened the kiss, his tongue attacking hers.

"You're beautiful," He told her against her lips when he finally moved away.

Elena turned into a soft pink. "I'm not, Damon."

"You are," He insisted, rubbing her arms. "Now come on, our ride's here."

"Ride?" She raised her eyebrows.

Damon smirked at her. "We best be leaving now." He said, stepping back and holding his arm out to her. "M'lady?" He said playfully.

Elena giggled and hooked her arm in his, taking a deep breath as he lead them from the room and to a night that was sure to be filled with entertainment.

He opened the front door and she gasped when she saw a black limousine just waiting for them. She looked at Damon, her eyes wide.

"For us," He told her as he led her to the limousine, opening the door for her himself. They were served champagne and finger food, and the limousine took them for a ride. For once, Elena felt like a princess.

He took her to a posh restaurant where they were served the finest food and wine. Everybody's attention was on them, and Elena, who wasn't used to being the centre of attention, couldn't stop fiddling.

"Relax," He told her. "You're fine."

After dinner, Damon led her to the dance floor where everybody was swaying softly with the music. Damon's arms were wrapped around her waist as she saw the restaurant quickly turn into a Christmas atmosphere as there was snow outside. People were singing along to carols on the background and Elena sighed, resting her head on his firm chest.

"It's beautiful, Damon," Elena exclaimed. "Thanks for bringing me here..."

"It's my pleasure," He told her as they danced slowly.

"You didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did." Damon said, pulling back so that his forehead was rested against her own. "Do you want to come back to my house? I have something important to take care of."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I still have yet to decorate my Christmas tree." He spun her around, before dipping her back, his lips pressed to her ear. "Do you want to help me with that?"

* * *

**Hi! OMG, three days 'til Christmas! Who's excited?  
**

**So this was just a nice and fluffy chapter to show the development with Damon and Elena's relationship. They are not completely sure what they are together, but they want to try and work at it. Elena has almost become a different character since telling Damon because she feels that even after revealing her dark past, Damon still hasn't run from her like others have and he understands her like no one else. Yet, they are still not sure what they are relationship wise, so they are just taking it easy for now. You'll get to see more development of that soon ;)**

**Amy did and amazing job with this chapter and check out her stories! We will have another chapter tomorrow for you! Until then!**

**Next chapter: It's the 23rd and the night of the company's Christmas party. Will it be a night to remember or another horrible holiday memory for Elena? Stay tuned ;) **


	11. Chapter 11: Two Days Until Christmas

**Two Days Until Christmas**

Elena had been dreading this day for over a week and finally the day was here. It has finally here. Tonight was the night of the company Christmas party. A small chuckle escaped her lips because when she really thought about it, she didn't have a clue what this party was about. To her, it just sounded like some dumb-ass excuse to wear something fancy and act like everyone was posh for the evening. All she really knew was that it was being held at the Lockwood Manor and she was going with Damon Salvatore.

The original plan had been to go with Caroline, but I change of plan meant that she was known going with Klaus. Damon had been mopping about not being able to take Elena himself, so hearing the news that she was now free brought a delightful smile to his face.

Elena had repeatedly told Damon not to buy her anything insisting that she would just wear the pink dress, but as usually he didn't listen.

He had picked was royal blue and was cut in such a way that it moulded to her body like a second skin. There was a silver pattern along the neckline which dipped down to show off her bust a little more, but it was still decent. She wore a simple pair of heels

She tossed her hair over her shoulders, trying to determine what way to wear it. It had gotten a lot longer and reached just below my breast. Where it hadn't been cut properly in a while, it looked tatty and un-kept no matter what she tried to do with it. Instead, she reached for the curling iron, adding volume to her hair as it now flowed in waves down her back.

Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she made her way down the steps towards Damon, who was waiting for her at the bottom. He was wearing a black suit with a dark shirt and blue tie the same colour as her dress. Also, he had made little to no effort made on his hair. It was the same untidy and un-styled mess on his head, but it was a look that suited him best.

"Elena," He said softly, holding out a hand to her. "You look ravishing in that dress."

She blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course…you know blue is my favourite colour."

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and Elena's mind instantly snapped back to yesterday afternoon after dinner…

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Damon! Stop it!" Elena giggled, running around the tree in a bid to get rid of him. _

_"Make me!" He laughed after her. _

_They were both still dressed in their clothing from dinner, not bothering to change as they went straight on to decorating the tree. Elena had loved the idea of helping him do it. It was something she hadn't done in a long time and the thought of doing it with him made it all the more better. Damon had strutted down the stairs, balancing several boxes in his arms before the started to sort through what he had. _

_At first they had argued over colour, Elena insisting on traditional and Damon on blue. She laughed at him and started wrapping the tinsel around the tree, but he followed, unravelling it as he went. Elena took his challenged and started running around the tree, and that was how the simple act of decorating the tree had turned in to a game of cat and mouse. _

_Damon came up behind her and grabbed her waist lifting her up into the air as she laughed out loud. _

_"I believe, I've won," He teased her, tickling her ribs. _

_"No! That's not fair!" She argued, collapsing on the floor._

_Damon smirked and followed soon after, lying next to her as she panted for her breath. He watched her with gleeful eyes before rolling to his side, stroking the hair from her forehead. He was so close to her and leaning forward and she could feel her breathing becoming harsh as he neared. His eyes darted to her lips and then back up to her eyes. His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he breathed deeply, pulling away. _

_It was a little awkward between them, especially when things got heated like this. Elena had to remind herself that they weren't really together. Heck, she didn't know what they were. They still barely knew each other and Elena wanted to take things slowly before she went headfirst into this relationship with him._

_She knew he understood, but it still didn't make their interactions any less filled with tension. _

_"I think you're right," Damon breathed, looking over at the tree with a grin. "Traditional would look a lot better."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Elena could feel her cheeks heating up at the memory. He had even lifted her up so that she could put the star on top, and when they were finished they sat around it, drinking hot chocolate.

He noticed, touching her cheek before spinning her around, smiling genuinely as she looked down at herself. They had made a quick stop at her house where she brought the dress and diamonds and flinched when she thought about how rude she had been to him, after he had spent a fortune on her.

"You know," Elena said softly, "I never really thanked you for this dress, and for allowing me to come to the staff party."

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled at her, gently tugging at her waves.

"You know, I'm nothing special compared to all those other people you have working for you."

"You are special to me," He insisted, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "And stop with this low self-esteem thing, please."

She smiled and kissed him back with equal passion, as she lifted the diamond-necklace. However, he gently took it from her hands.

"May I?"

"Of course."

He swept her long, brown hair to one side and put the necklace around her neck. Elena's eyes widened at its beauty. She had never worn anything like that before.

"It's beautiful, Damon. I don't think I've ever seen something this beautiful."

He smiled. "I have."

"More beautiful than this?" She questioned, puzzled.

"Yes," Damon said. "And it's you."

Elena turned into a soft pink. "Damon…"

"Shh, don't say anything," He raised a finger to her lips. "Come, our ride is here."

* * *

Like the day before, Damon and Elena arrived riding in a limousine. While on the journey, Damon explained to her that he travelled by it on every special occasion and, an hour later, fashionably late as Damon put it, they arrived at the Lockwood manor. The party was hosted at the Lockwood's because of the companies work for the community and helping to build the town back up to its former glory. She walked aimless around the massive estate, looking at all the history that surround these great halls. It was incredible to think that someone could live here, with so much space and so many rooms.

When they arrived at the hall where the party was going to be held, there were whispers everywhere. Everybody knew who she was and everybody knew that Damon was the boss. However, when they approached, the guests would just smile at them and pretend that they haven't said anything behind their backs, even though Elena knew they did.

Elena tried to make a good first impression to everyone that talked to her, although, that first impression came as slightly challenging at times with Damon's arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't mind it one bit, but the strange looks that they were getting from everyone there did make things a little awkward seeing as Elena was the new girl there. She was the girl people wanted to know; who was the new girl on Mister Salvatore's arm?

About an hour in to the evening, Damon and Elena split up as he went to the bar with Alaric. She in the meantime, set off to find someone she knew. Caroline. It was strange that she hadn't seen her yet meaning she was either avoiding me or with Stefan. Oh well, I promised myself I would sort things out tonight.

Elena finally found Caroline in the main guest room, at one of the spare tables with a man she hadn't seen before, but she seemed to know him pretty well. Elena took a deep breath and made her way over to the table just as Caroline's gaze met her friends.

"Hey, Caroline, can I talk to you?" Elena spoke softly, hoping her friend wouldn't be too freaked out by her actions from a couple days ago.

She gave a small smile and nodded her head before following Elena into the empty hallway, not even bothering to say goodbye to the man at her table.

Once they were in the hall, Elena leant of against the wall as Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. Neither one of them really knew how to start off this conversation, so Elena guessed it was down to her. She knew the conversation was coming up and they really needed to talk about the issues that they had been having.

"Look," Elena said, licking her dry lips. "I am really sorry about my behaviour the last couple of days," She breathed finally, searching the blonde's face for anything to tell her if what she was saying was okay. "But you have to understand why I was so upset."

Caroline nodded her head. "I know and I am sorry that I got involved. I guess I was just concerned about you." She paused. "I know you've been a lot and all I wanted was to help."

"I know…but I'm okay now. I'm getting better."

"I understand that. You look happier for once in your life." She replied softly. "Just please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Elena understood what she meant completely. She knew that Caroline wasn't blind and she had obviously noticed her connection with Damon. Her friend was just trying to protect her, and she appreciated that.

"Sure, I'll be careful." Elena replied with a smile.

Caroline beamed back at her and came forward, wrapping her arms around Elena in a warm hug. She instantly hugged her back, feeling all the stress and worry of her life disappear. Yes, she had Damon who was there for her no matter what, but it was nice to have someone else to back her up as well and also understood the situation.

They pulled back from each other, the same ridiculous grins on their faces.

"By the way," Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow. "When were you going to talk to me about Mister tall, dark and handsome?"

"Care!" Elena giggled, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are," She winked.

"Seriously, we're just friends. He gets me, that's all."

Caroline started to giggle, but her face suddenly turned serious as she looked over Elena's shoulder, blink a few times. Her eyes narrowed and Elena looked over her to see a tall woman approaching them. She carried herself in a very cocky way, her breast false looking and almost falling out of her dress. Her face was tight, from Botox Elena guessed, and her lips pumped out in to a full on pout.

"Hello, Caroline," The woman sneered, flashing her pearly whites.

"Katherine," Caroline mumbled, looking away from the stuttering brunette.

_Katherine,_ Elena though. _Damon's ex-wife? _

"And you," She turned, looking Elena up and down. "You must be Damon's new model of the week. Tell me, is he still as good in the sack?"

"Excuse me?" Elena gasped in reply. "First it is none of your business and, besides, we're not together like that anyway."

Katherine chuckled, glaring at her. "I would still really like to have a chat with you. Privately."

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to confront the bitch and her smirking brown gaze. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh come on, just a quick chat. I don't bite." She grinned as she took a small step towards her. "Caroline, leave…please."

Caroline swallowed thickly, looking towards her friend but Elena nodded her head, giving her the okay to leave them for now. Elena refused to back down from Katherine, keeping her gaze focused on her as she approached. When she made no attempted in moving back, Katherine tilted her head to the side and studied her, a mere few inches between their bodies. Her eyes wandered freely over Elena's body before stopping at her face.

"You're a lot plainer than what Damon usually goes for."

"Shut up!" Elena snapped, glaring.

"Oh," Her opponent giggled, curling her hair around her fingers. "You're fiery. Maybe that's why he'd in to you."

"And you're as charming as a plank of wood. Maybe that's why he got rid of you." She spat, her voice sharp with irritation. "Now, piss off and leave me alone before I get you thrown out for harassment."

Katherine blinked rapidly before rolling her dark. "Is that a threat?" She challenged.

"That's a promise." Elena hissed in return as she watched a nerve twitch in Katherine's jaw, her grin flattering slightly.

Elena watched as she took a long and deep breath before a chuckle rumbled in her chest and fell from her plump lips, shaking her head from side to side as if it were some type of joke.

"Well, it's funny that you mentioned that, seeing as Damon was the one who invited me." She said calmly, throwing her another quick glance over.

"You're lying."

But Elena's glee was short lived as Katherine tilted her head back and laughed heartily and so hard that Elena thought she was going to cough, choke, or pass out on the floor. It was high-pitched sounding and manic, which chilled her to her very core. What the hell did she have to be happy about?

"What are you laughing at?" Elena growled.

"It's just so funny!" Katherine chortled, leaning against the doorframe. "It's funny that you think he actually cares about you."

"Your mind games are not going to work with me. He told me that you used to sleep around behind his back."

"Poor Damon!" Katherine rolled her eyes, "A saint, like always."

"He cares about me, and I'm not even going to listen to your lies."

"I bet he still loves me," Katherine spat as Elena walked away.

Elena smirked. "Dream on, Katherine."

* * *

When Elena went back she didn't find Caroline however she did find Damon waiting for her, a plate full of appetizers. The food was rich and the dish consisted of a mixed platter of cheeses, seafood and other amazing food she had never eaten. However Elena's attention was mainly focused on Katherine, who was on the other side of the hall, laughing and flirting.

"Elena, could you get me a glass of wine, please?" Damon asked her a few minutes later.

"Sure," Elena said.

She shot Katherine a dirty look as she went for a refill.

"There you are!" Caroline exclaimed, "I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Care, I tried to find you. I'm fine though-"

"Oh, that bitch!" Caroline moaned, "I remember hearing everyone talking about her. What did she say to you?"

"Stuff to make Damon look bad," Elena replied, "As if I'll ever believe it."

"Yeah, right," The blonde scoffed as she took out her cell phone, which had been ringing, "Look, Elena, I have to get this. I'll see you around, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and Elena took the wine glass as she started to walk away to the main hall. There, Elena froze.

In the middle of the dance floor, Katherine was there, her arms around Damon's waist. She was dancing and running her hands up and down his body. Her face was buried in his neck and she even seemed to be almost kissing him. The worst part was that he was letting her.

Elena's eyes filled with tears instantly and she didn't even realize that she had dropped the wine glass.

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed, running right after her, but she just shook her head and ran away, tears covering her face.

"Oops, someone's in trouble," Katherine smirked.

"Rot in hell, Katherine," Damon spat as he ran after Elena, in hope that she let him explain.

Things were going fine and then Katherine had decided to come over to him and told him that unless he was going to pay attention to her tonight, she was going to cause a scene.

Why couldn't things go the way that he wanted, for once? He cared about Elena so much. Hell, he was sure that he even loved her by now, because the feelings he had for her were so intense that not even the word 'love' could explain it. Elena had shown him, this weekend especially, that she was perfect for him in every way possible. He couldn't let Katherine ruin this, because Katherine didn't even deserve to be thought about.

He ran as fast as he could, in hope that he'd just wipe her tears away and make her understand that she was the only woman in his life and that he had grown to love her so much that he couldn't even stand the idea of being without her. She lit him up; she filled his days with happiness. And what was strange was that he had these feelings from just spending time with her, and not by sex or seduction, the usual things some women decided to use.

His feelings for her were genuine and he'd be damned if he let Katherine ruin it all.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for this one being a little late today, but it is here now! I had a bit of writers block for this, but Amy helped out so much, so many thanks to her for her help on this chapter :D There has been a bit of a storm here in the UK at the moment and it's not looking very Christmas-like at all :/ It' so bloody windy, my trampoline got blown across the garden and broke the fence! So, writing this put a smile on my face. How's everyone else doing for weather? Any snow? **

**So, there is about two chapters left to go! Amy and I were going to write a New Years special, but that depends on the feedback we get for the end of this story, so let us know what you think. Would you like a New Years special? Let us know what you thought of this and we will have another one for you tomorrow! **

**Next chapter: Elena is ready to pack up and leave, not wanting anything to do with the town anymore. But can Damon convince her that he really cares and give her a reason to stay? Stay tuned ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: One Day Until Christmas

**One Day Until Christmas **

Elena didn't remember getting home that night, in fact, all she could recall was running most of the way. She just couldn't bear to do it anymore. She had had enough with getting her heart broken over and over again. She was so tired of putting trust into someone to have it torn out again. But, most of all, she couldn't bear to go with the pain of that hope being shattered again.

All she could think about now was getting away from here. She stood in her bedroom for about ten minutes, just staring at the wall, trying to think of a plan on how to get herself out of this mess.

She stumbled into the bathroom and washed the makeup from her face, as well as her tears. They were still flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't do anything to stop them now. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them. She saw Katherine holding Damon…kissing him and touching him. And then there was the fact that he had not shown any resistance at all.

Sighing, she went over to her wardrobe and grabbed her rucksack and started to throw all her clothing in here. Everything she owned, which wasn't a lot, went into the bag. She thought that maybe she could do this and get over Damon, but it just hurt too much.

Elena walked across the cold floor boards of her bed room. It was about the size of a prison cell, but it was her home. The same ugly blue-grey rug spanning across most of the hard wooden floor, but provided little distraction from the faded, pale green walls. There was a metal single bed pressed to the wall furthest from the door, with a black bedspread covered in pillows and cushions as well as a wardrobe and small writing desk. It wasn't perfect, but this was all she had.

And now she had to leave it.

Snatching her phone off of the bedside table, Elena quickly dialled the first name on the list.

"Caroline?"

"Elena!" Her friend cried, sounding worried. "Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Elena swallowed thickly. "I'm…I'm at home…"

"What? Why?"

"I…I just got tired, that's all."

"What's wrong?" Caroline gasped. "You're crying!"

"Look, I just…things got a bit out of hand."

"What? What are you saying, Elena?" Caroline gasped. "Did someone hurt you? Did Katherine say something to you?"

At that, Elena started to sob hysterically.

"Look, I'm coming over there!" Caroline cried out when she heard her friend crying.

"No, please don't," Elena begged, "Please…I'd rather just talk."

"What happened, Elena?" Caroline said again after a few minutes.

"Katherine happened," Elena sobbed. "I lied to you earlier, Caroline-I feel something much more than attraction or friendship for Damon. And then I go there and see her in his arms after he had told me that he cared about me."

"Oh, Elena!" Caroline cried, "What did you do? Did you talk to him?"

"He tried but I just ran…I didn't want to face him. I still don't."

"Elena, there has to be an explanation for this," Caroline reasoned, "Why would he tell you that he cared if there wasn't?"

"I don't know, what could've happened? She just miraculously stumbled in his arms and kissed him by accident?" Elena asked, her voice full of rage. Then, she took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, Caroline."

"Leaving?" The blonde screamed, "And where are you going? Elena, you're not making any sense. Please, think this through, at least tomorrow when your head is clear…"

"I just don't want to feel this way anymore," She mumbled, but then took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "Can I just spend Christmas with you?"

"Of course you can!" She beamed, "I was just going to invite you over myself. So you're going to think this through, then, right?"

Elena sighed but finally muttered a yes and hung up.

Once she was finished, Elena went back to the bed, curling up in to a tight ball under the covers and tried to block out the world. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and she had to at least try to make the best of it, no matter how much she was hurting inside.

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of a violent knock on her door. In fact, it was such a huge knock that the room almost shook. She also heard a desperate voice calling out her name. His voice.

Elena's body filled with rage once again and she considered ignoring him, but then she decided against it-she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I'm coming!" She roared, "I'm coming, okay?" She opened the door and shot Damon a cold look, not even caring that she was in her pyjamas.

"Elena, please…you have to let me explain."

"Explain what?" She screamed throwing her hands up in the air. "Explain why that disgusting excuse for a human being was clinging on to you? I mean, why was she even there? Oh right, I remember, because you invited her!"

"I had to invite her! Her father is a part of my business; I didn't have a choice."

"Oh what, so she just magically turned up in your arms!" Elena scoffed, glaring at him. "Next, I suppose you'll tell me it was an accident that she was trying to kiss you."

"Elena-.."

"No! I don't want to hear any of it anymo-.."

"DAMN IT, ELENA!" Damon roared, making Elena jump back. "Will you just listen to me, for once?!"

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, completely shocked by his outburst. He had snapped at her a few times before, but never like this. The look in his eyes was a mix of sadness and rage, something she had never seen in him before. Elena knew she was over stepping the mark in the way that she had shouted at him, and now she didn't know what to do.

His expression was blank and emotionless as he shook his head paying her no mind as he wondered over to her bed resting his hands on the bed post as he took some deep breaths.

"Damon." Elena spoke at last and watched as he stopped in his movements, hovering by the foot of the bed. "Damon, please say something."

"Like what?" He snapped, finally looking at her with sad eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

Her mouth hung open as she got to her feet taking small steps towards him. Her hands were shaking and it felt like she was walking towards a wild animal in seeing him so rigid and stiff as it he was about to attack. She'd never seen him like this before. Maybe hints or flashes of his inner anger before when she had snapped at him, but nothing like this before. He looked just as broken as she was in that moment.

Elena stopped just a few inches before him, not wanting to risk touching his bare skin in case it set him off on some rampage.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you like that…"

"No, no you shouldn't, but you did." Damon said lowly. "Why? Why would you even want to think that?"

"I don't know!" She blurted out, running her hand through her hair. "I just…I…I don't! I saw you both together and I…I…didn't know what to think. I still barely know you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Damon asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't really know you at all, let alone what happened with Katherine. And then I saw you…dancing with her!" She sniffled, looking down. "How could you dance with her?"

"It doesn't matter what happened with Katherine during our marriage. That is the past."

"Yes it does matter, Damon!" She shouted, feeling tears feeling her eyes but no falling yet. "It has everything to do with who you are and don't you dare deny it!"

"I've told you already! What more do you want me to say?"

"You told me half that story, you won't even tell me what your relationship was with Katherine!" Her voice was starting to crack now, but she had to keep going.

Damon let out a bitter chuckle, finally turning to face her again, his lips pressed in to a thin line and his eyes narrowed. He started to pace the room, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So this is what it's all about? Katherine?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "You. Are. Jealous?"

Elena's lips parted to protest, but nothing came out. Was she jealous? She didn't know who Katherine really was only that she was a horrid bitch and she had this burning hatred towards her. It was because of the pain and suffering Katherine had put Damon through. It was because Elena cared about him. It was because she didn't want to see him get hurt again.

The mere thought that he may still be in love with that heartless, psychotic bitch made her blood turn cold. Elena knew all this doubt had come from what she had seen at the party and the things Katherine had planted in her head, but she couldn't help it. She knew she had to listen to Damon and she understood what she was saying, but the complete and utter fear of being emotionally scarred hadn't left her mind…until now.

Then she felt Damon's hand on her shoulder. Elena stiffened and turned to look at him with fear. She blinked hard, feeling the familiar burn behind her eyes and hating herself for it once more.

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have …I should have listened to you." She choked with the desperation that she was feeling.

They stared at each other for a long moment and she felt her eyes water still. Damon's eyes had slowly started to soften, the harshness of his features falling part like a mask. He reached forward desperately gripping her hand and pulled her into his chest, running his hands down her back. Elena let out a hushed sob and her hands held on to his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go of him again and to just stay there in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry." Damon whispered softly, his breath hot on her skin. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Elena nodded her head slightly, trying to hold back her sniffles as a few stray tears leaked from her lids and slid down on to his shirt. Her knees felt as if they were about to give way, until Damon scoped her up in his arms and carried them over to the bed. Damon sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand as Elena played with the blanket on her bed.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you tonight." Elena whispered, staring at the ground as she clutched the blanket closer. "You've got enough on your plate without having me picking a fight me you."

Damon was quiet for a long time, watching her as he considered her words. He moved across the bed until he was a few inches away, taking her chin in his hands and pulling her face gently up to his.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said what I said." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face tenderly. "I just…you have to believe me when I tell you that it wasn't meant to be go like that. I didn't want to dance with her."

"I really am sorry." Elena whimpered, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Shh…" Damon hushed, placing a finger to her lips as his hand grazed her jaw, traveling lower to her neck. "It's not your fault."

He kissed her temple gently. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know why you were angry and I don't blame you. But Katherine came up to me and told me to pay attention to her or she was going to cause a scene and ruin the party. She said that she hated the fact that I had ignored her all night to look at you. She threw her arms around me and didn't let go. I didn't want her to cause a scene."

A few other tears slipped down Elena's eyes. "I'm sorry I judged you. I should've let you explain. But it's just that I've been hurt so many times that I don't even know whether or not I should learn to trust again."

"I know," He told her compassionately. "I understand, Elena. But I want to be a part of your life. We'll take it slow, I promise," He said, picking her hands and holding them tightly in his own, "Will you give me a chance? Will you give _us _a chance?"

"Yes," She told him without second thoughts. "I will."

"Okay," He nodded, smiling a little before kissing her head again. "I think we should both start taking more regular appointments with Doctor Wes. I think we still both need help with our different issues and then maybe we could start working on whatever we have together. Maybe have meetings as a couple?"

"I'd like that," She whispered. "I want to try at this…whatever we have together…if you still want me?"

"I'll always want you. I want to try anything to make you trust me and help you to become that funny, charming woman I know you are."

"Thank you, Damon. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'm always going to be here. That's why I want you to move in to my spare house and take the job I am offering you." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I know you don't want to accept it, but please do. I want to pay off you're loan for you and help you in whatever way I can to give you the fresh start you need."

Elena took a deep breath to consider his words. He was offering her everything she could ever want and yet she couldn't force the words out of her mouth. Damon cared for her and wanted to help her like no one else had ever done. This, see knew, was her last chance and changing her life for the better.

Just as Elena was about to answer, there was loud banging on her door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Damon asked, raising his brow.

"Just Caroline…she wants me to spend today and tomorrow with her."

"Oh…" He sighed looking down.

"But," Elena continued, "I would much rather spend it with you."

* * *

**Christmas Eve and only one chapter to go! And trust me, I think this is the M rated chapter you have all been waiting for. The next chapter will take place one year later, but that is all I am going to say on that ;) This chapter was more about Elena realizing that Damon is who she wants to be with, however she is still not sure if she is the right person for him. That is why the next chapter is a year later and you will see the development in their relationship as well as Elena's self-esteem.  
**

**Amy and I thank you for all the comments, so please keep them coming and we will see you tomorrow :D **

**Next chapter: It's Christmas day one year later, and Elena has decided it is time to take her relationship with Damon to the keep level. Stay tuned ;) **


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Day One Year Later

**Christmas Day: One Year Later **

Damon was pacing backwards and forwards, running a hand through his messy locks.

He was so nervous, which was strange because Damon Salvatore simply didn't do 'nervous', until she stepped into his life, that was. It had been a year now, a great year with her, but sometimes he felt like she was never really going to let her walls down. In fact, that day he was going to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to tell her that, at least once.

He had taken things slow, being very gentle with her, calm and considerate. He knew that it wasn't easy for her to just love again after everything she had been through, but he did everything in his power to make her comfortable around him. In that year, he fought against every temptation, pushed away his _needs _to take care of hers, and he never took advantage of her. He didn't want to do anything with her unless she starts it herself, and she never did.

After what happened with Katherine, Damon had went to the bank himself and paid her entire loan, however he still insisted that she'd go living in his other house. Meanwhile, Elena took the job he had offered her, determined to pay him back, even though he didn't want that. Things were going perfect. Elena was living comfortably, eating good food, and finally managing her finances. For once, she was in control. With the wage he was giving her she finally had enough money to buy some makeup, clothing or perfume every now and then. She was healthier too and wasn't as skinny as she were before due to her finally getting the right amount of food.

She had started seeing her family again and had even agreed to see them for New Years. It had been hard for her at first, but she was slowly learning to forgive and forget.

She also spent a lot of nights at Damon's where they just lied together on the couch, watching movies and eating popcorn until the early hours of the morning. Then, she'd usually fall asleep and he would carry her back to one of the bedrooms; her second bedroom to be exact, and just pamper her a little bit before kissing her lips or cheek delicately. Sometimes, she even asked him to stay there with her, where he would just hold her all night, looking at her and thinking how much this woman had managed to bring out these feelings in him without doing anything at all. When did he, Damon Salvatore, shared a bed with a woman without touching her? Yet all these things were secondary when it came to her, because he loved her.

He sighed again, praying that it wouldn't take her too long.

Just when he was about to drink his second glass of wine to calm his nerves down, the door bell rang. He was amazed by the fact that she never just walked in, despite the fact that she had almost become a part of the household now. He hurried towards the door and welcomed her by a warm, romantic hug and a sweet peck on the lips.

"Hi, Elena," He said softly; taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a satin green dress, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Hey, Damon," She said, kissing him again as she stepped in.

"Are you hungry? I wasn't sure if I should put the chicken in the oven…"

"Can you please just give me a couple of minutes?" Elena batted her eyelashes, "I have to go upstairs to put my stuff there, because I have a lot of bags."

"Yeah, sure," Damon said, "But I'm going to carry them for you myself…"

"No, thank you," Elena said quickly, "I'd rather do them myself because I need to place some things since I'll be staying the weekend. I don't have much to carry anyway."

"Okay then," Damon smiled, "I'll just take out some appetizers then, and I'll wait for you in the dining room."

"Good," Elena breathed out.

* * *

Elena quickly darted up the stairs, running to the direction of his bedroom.

She had been planning this for months now and things were going fine.

She put the bags on the bed and smirked as she took out a red and white Christmas negligee. There was a deep v-chest that showed a good majority of her breasts, and a pair of stockings. Elena smirked as she took out the ribbon that she had placed in her bags. This was clearly the fun part, she thought. She carefully cut the ribbon to equal pieces and started to tie it around the negligee in the form of a bow, making herself look like an unopened Christmas gift.

She then curled her hair, making sure she had a lot of volume, sprayed a bit of perfume on and put on some light makeup. When she was satisfied, she started to decorate Damon's room with Christmas ornaments. She had already noticed the Christmas tree in his room before, which was white and small; so she decided to decorate it by adding red tinsel.

When she was satisfied, she put on a pair of bright red high heels and called Damon's name.

"Damon, I need your help," She asked him, "Can you please come upstairs, in your bedroom?"

"I'm coming," She heard him say almost instantly. She smirked naughtily and stood by the Christmas tree.

"What can I do to h-" He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he saw her there, dressed in that sexy clothing, biting her lip sensually.

He was a silhouette against the light coming from the window, and she knew that he could see her clearly just as she could see the twinkle in his ocean blue eyes. They went wide and wild as he watched her from the bedroom door. Elena smirked at him and the fact that she could see him coming undone.

Damon stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving hers, raising an eyebrow at her as he scanned her body.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice serious, brooding and sexy as always. One of the many things she loved about him.

"What do you think?" She said as she took a few steps towards him, "I'm your gift under the Christmas tree, Damon. Unwrap me, but let _your gift pleasure you."_

For a while, he just stood there, unable to say anything. What had got inside his girlfriend?

However, Elena didn't wait. She took his hands in hers and guided him as he tore off the ribbon, making her breasts almost entirely visible. She was still wearing the negligee and underwear, but Damon couldn't hold back the low growl in his throat.

She took a step closer to him, wrapping her fists in his shirt and pulling him down to her level. For once, she was going to take control. She parted her lips and pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck and jawline until they rested by his ear. She nibbled at the flesh there, smiling in delight as his breathing hitched up ever so slightly.

"I'm doing what I want." She finally whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Damon went in to protest, by didn't get far as she pressed her lips to his, cutting off any speech he had planned to give her. The shock was enough to render him motionless and unresponsive for a few seconds, so she took the opportunity to yank him down towards her and on to the chair in the corner of the room. She soon straddled his hips, her lips sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

They were both still mostly clothed, but she felt that Damon was a little over-dressed compared to herself, so she ripped his shirt completely down the middle, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"That was my favourite shirt." Damon moaned against her as he shrugged the rest of his shirt off before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll buy you a new one." She groaned, loving the way his chest felt against her own.

Damon reached up and slid her straps on her negligee down her arms and then went for the string holding it together on her back. Elena, however, grabbed his hand, using all her strength to push him back against the chair, his hands pinned to the side. He looked at her bewildered as she smirked, running her tongue along his jaw and the shell of his ear. Her other hand came up, playing with the wispy pieces of hair around his flat nipple.

Damon groaned and his head fell back as Elena nibbled on his throat, smoothing the small bit out with her tongue. His hand played with the clips on her garter belt.

Elena gripped his jaw and brought it to her level again.

"I'm in charge right now, not you," She said softly with a slight playful undertone.

He blinked in confusion before finally settling on his lazy, lopsided smile. They locked eyes and everything seemed to disappear. Damon's eyes were so bright that they seemed to burn into her and set her skin alight which made her heart flutter against her ribcage. She knew he could feel it.

"Anything for you, my Elena,"

She was stunned for a moment, mostly down to the fact that he was actually agreeing to go along with this. Elena tilted her head to the side before pulling him back up and close, her breast pressed up against his chest.

"Kiss me." She muttered and Damon complied without any hesitation at all.

Elena latched her hands into his hair, focusing his head to the angle she wanted before taking him over in a furious and heated snog. He moaned, his breathing becoming harsher as she tugged on his hair, taking control of him. Her hand trailed down his abs, tickling his ribs and giggling when his body started to shake, a low rumble in his throat.

"Pants…off…now," She breathed between kisses, pulling on his jeans fly.

He chuckled, suckling on his earlobe. "I hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

His hand wiggled between them, brushing her crotch and making her moan out. He could feel her wetness through the through the fabric, knowing she as just as turned on by this as he was. She was being such a little minx and Damon couldn't resist bucking his hips up against her, both of them realising a throaty noise, until she swatted his hands back down.

"None of that," She cooed in his ear. "Get those pants off…now."

Elena felt him smirk against the skin on her neck. "Hold on tight."

Before Elena had a chance to ask him why, Damon was up on his feet, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist and clutching him for dear life. He was laughing low in his chest, his hand reaching down between them to undo his jeans. He gave a slight wiggle and the trousers dropped down his sleek muscular thighs, pooling around his ankles before he kicked them away.

Damon fell back in the seat, Elena still wrapped up in his arms. The only thing keeping him hidden was the thin material of his boxers.

Elena's tongue darted out, licking his lips as she devoured him in another heated kiss. She swirled her hips around on his lap. She could feel him growing hard against her core and she smirked, loving how much power she had over him. Slowly, she crawled off his lap, sinking between his parted legs.

Elena finger trailed past his belly button and along the thin line of hair. "You have such an amazing body…" Elena whispered, her hands gripping hold of his boxers, pulling them down his toned legs.

His erection sprung free, standing high against his stomach. She could see the heat rising in his cheeks as she moved closer, throwing his discarded boxers over her shoulder. Elena's nails tip-toed up his calf, tickling the backs of his knees before scrapping up the sides of his thighs.

Elena hovered over the tip of his weeping cock, biting at her lip playfully as he gazed down at her with hooded eyes. He watched, unable to do anything, as her small hand wrapped around the base and squeezed, experimenting. Damon let out a throaty moan, his head falling back. His hands came down and weaved through her hair, his fingers massaging the back of her head.

Carefully, she placed a kiss on the tip before lowering her face down so she was level with his sac.

"Elena…" He moaned in a low growl.

"Shh…" She shushed him, her mouth hovering up the base. "Let me take care of you."

Her tongue came out and licked him slowly from base to tip, feeling his twitch under. His breathing had grown deeper and she decided it was time to take it a step further, taking her tongue again and swirling it around the mushroom shaped head of his cock. Damon's breathing hitched and his hands tightened in her hair. Her mouth closed around the top, suckling on the tip of his length, tasting she pre-cum in her mouth.

She pulled back, licking her lips teasingly. "You taste amazing."

"Elena…I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that,"

At that Elena giggled, grinning as she took as much of him as possible into her mouth. His hands threaded in her hair, gently helping her as she moved her lips up and down over his cock, using her hand to pump the base that couldn't fit in her mouth. She looked up at him through hooded lashes, catching his lustfully gaze as she hummed around him. He moaned, stroking her hair as her other hand came up, cupping his balls.

"Fuck…squeeze," He murmured and Elena complied instantly, giving his testicles a light massage.

Damon was full on panting now and Elena moved faster and faster with each second. After that, she let him guide her, relaxing her throat completely and humming, letting him take control. Elena had almost no gag reflex whatsoever meaning he managed to thrust his large member into her. Grinning again, Elena continued to play with his balls, one of her fingers coming out to stroke his perineum, making his body tingle all over at the strange sensation.

Damon didn't know how long he was going to last. His breathing hitched and his grasp on her hair tightened as he pushed her firmly to him, before finally managing to get some words out.

"You have to stop, Elena," He said, "I'm going to come."

"Come, Damon," She moaned against him, "You taste so good."

Finally, she felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch in her mouth before he let out an almighty roar, flinging his head back, choking in his breath. His hips jerked, his body spasming as he let out incoherent words of praise as he ejaculated in long, hot spurts down her throat.

Elena giggled as his body fell limp into the chair, pulling back to place a light kiss on the tip of his penis, licking her lips.

"Hmm…that was nice," She purred, crawling up into his lap, rubbing thighs as she kissed his neck.

"You know, you're still overdressed," He pouted after a few minutes, admiring the way that part of her breast was almost visible as the straps were too low.

She smirked. "Well, since I'm your gift, I'm going to comply. Just this once, though." She continued, clearly teasing.

She took off her bra and he noticed how she was really torturing him, her breast almost visible through the thin material of her negligee. He let out a growl and grabbed her, pulling her closer to his chest. He then stroked her breasts, kneading them with soft rhythmic movements as she arched her back. He himself let out a moan as he felt her nipples harden when he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger.

"You like that, don't you?" He smirked, lowering his face as he placed a kiss on her collarbone. He continued to move his lips down and over the material covering the rest of her body until they rested on her breasts, but he ignored her aching nipple for a while and kissed her around it to tease her.

She finally snapped back to consciousness as she realized that she was supposed to be the one in control. However, before she could push him away, he cut her off by giving her nipples a pinch, and her protest came out as a moan at the sensation.

"No," She finally said when she got her strength back, "What part of I'm in control don't you understand?" She continued with a bad girl smile.

Damon opened his eyes, dark with want and need. He couldn't hold it together anymore and quickly scoped her up in his arms, making her squeal as he carried her over to the bed. He dropped her on to the mattresses with a soft thud, admiring her beautiful body before he clambered on top of her again, covering her half naked body with his completely naked one.

As his lips touched her skin, her heart skipped a beat and tingles shot through her spine and down her body, radiating from the spot he had just kissed. He continued to place father light kisses across her cheeks and eyelids before his lips captured hers. Fireworks felt like they were exploding behind her eyes as Damon's moist tongue slid past her lips and into her parted mouth, stroking against hers with heated passion. Elena' felt her cheeks burning bright red as nibbled on her lips, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

Then her hands knitted through his thick hair as he pulled back, tilting her head back gently so that he had access to her neck. He kissed his way down her throat before moving his head to her shoulder, suckling on her pulse point as he heart started beating wildly against her heaving chest. His arms were wrapped around her again, pushing her firmly against him and she could feel his growing desire for her hard against her inner thigh.

"Fuck, Damon," Elena moaned out, feeling him smirking against her column throat before moving back up to recapture her mouth.

Elena knew she'd kissed him before, but nothing compared to this. Feeling his naked, heated flesh against her own made her feel like she was almost thrown over the edge. He was passionate and fierce in the way he handled her, making sure that there wasn't a single area of her body that hadn't been touch by him or his lips.

Damon's lips glided down her body as he moved down, his hands stroking her stomach. His touch was gently and relaxing as one hand reached for her back, quickly undoing the bow and releasing the dress from her body, effectively unwrapping his Christmas present. It tore off with ease, her straps having already been pulled down earlier, and he through it across the room. Elena let out a squeal as the cold air bit her now exposed breasts.

Damon pulled away from her and Elena drew in a deep and almost hesitant breath as his hungry gaze took her in for the first time. His breathing was harsh and he looked back up at her face, seeing the uncertainly in her eyes. Then, in one swooping motion, Damon took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth causing her to exhale sharply, arching under him. His other hand came up, cupping her other breast before he started playing with in."

"God, you're so fucking perfect, Elena," He whispered against her flesh as he continued to flicker his tongue over her nipple. "So beautiful,"

Elena cried out in pleasure when he bit down ever so slightly on her hardened peak, sending ripples on pain and bliss through her already shaking body. He switched breasts as well, not wanting any part of her body to feel unloved or unwanted by him.

Suddenly, Damon was rubbing her gently through the material of her panties, pressing on her sensitive nub. She couldn't help being so entirely wet and turned on because of him and the way his talented fingers worked on her. He was so goddamn sexy and irresistible, nibbling on her neck and almost purring like a cat.

In the blink of an eye, Elena felt his hand wrap around the waist band of her panties, tugging them down her legs and throwing them over his shower in much the same way she did to his own. His eyes scanned her over before his fingertips grazed up her legs, teasingly, making her whimper and arch her back.

Damon chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her waist line, his finger running back and forth between her hips.

"Damon…don't tease me…" Elena moaned, reaching out to grab the bed sheets tightly. "Touch me

"Tell me, where do you want me to touch you?"

"Damon…"

"Tell me." He demanded hoarsely.

"My…my clit…"

He smirked. "That's my girl."

Damon pushed her folds aside and lightly started to rub her nub in torturously slowly motions; making her whimper at how good it felt. His face came up towards her own, resting his forehead against her. His cool breath felt amazing against her heat skin, his lips kissing at the corners of her mouth. Then, without warning, Damon thrust his finger into her, making her cry out from the delightful feeling.

"God, you feel so good," He moaned against her neck as his palm rub against her clit, increasing her pleasure even more.

She gasped softly, threading her fingers into his hair, making him let out a deep groan, the seductive tone in his voice making her even more wet.

After a few moments, he added another ling finger as he began to pump in and out of her even faster and more relentlessly. Elena's back arched under him, her nails clawing at his back as her head was thrown back. She could barely breathe anymore from the intense feeling building up in her stomach, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was showering her in. She could feel herself getting closer and closer.

Damon clenched his teeth together, panting. "You're so tight…can't wait to be inside you…"

He added another finger, gently stretching her out a little more. He curled them inside her, hitting her sweet spot and sending her spiralling in pleasure, but not quite hitting the point of orgasm. She was overwhelmed with what he was doing to her, no one before ever being able to deliver her so much pleasure from such a simple act. She felt the tightening in her stomach and couldn't hold back anymore, widely bucking her sex against his palm.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, God…Damon!"

She threw her head back in a silent scream as the pleasure finally erupted inside her, sending her completely over the edge and into heaven. Damon was resting his head against her sweat chest before carefully pulling his fingers out of her, bring them to his mouth. Elena blushed but found the scene completely erotic as he hummed in delight, finally kissing her on the lips so she could taste herself on him.

"Delicious…" Damon cooed, nibbling her bottom lip.

"I need you…now…" Elena whimpered, clawing at his hair. "I can't wait any longer."

Damon nodded his head against her own, his hands coming down to rest in her bum cheeks, lifting her a little so he could press his hardness against her. The both hissed out at the feeling and he gripped his manhood firmly, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Fuck!" Damon moaned, pulling away. "I-I haven't got any condoms."

Elena giggled, taking hold of his shaft. "I'm on birth control,"

He took a moment to register this before smiling down at her, capturing her eyes with his as he readied himself. No more words were spoken then; just the small nod and smile that they both wanted…needed this.

Damon finally pushed himself inside of her in one clean stroke filling her to the hilt and making the both groan out. Elena's head fell back and her toes curled at the fulfilling inside of her. After almost three years without sex whatsoever, it felt like a puzzle pieces was taking its rightful place inside her and the fact that it was Damon meant everything to her. She'd come to care and love for him in a way that she never thought she would be able to do again. Everything he'd done, he'd done for her and that was made it so right that she wanted to be with him, forever.

Elena wiggled her hips, impatiently, and Damon complied as he started thrusting deeply inside her, slowly as first but gradually building up. Elena wanted him to go faster, harder and just wanted more, wanting to feel all his love for her.

He quickly reached between them and started to swirl his thumb on his clit, hard, sparking even more intense pleasure within her. He was moving faster and swifter as his lips captured hers in a fiery and needy kiss. Her limbs had started to tremble and her breathing became uneven as she whimpered, pure bliss taking her over. His rhythm was precious and tentative and yet hard all in one.

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her flesh and sucking on the skin. Elena's hips meet him thrust for thrust, as the both got closer to their release.

The harder they kissed, the faster they went, Elena arching her back off of the bed as he pushed harder into her, making her moan uncontrollably. He knew she was close and he pinched her clit, smiling when he felt her walls clench around his member as he pushed forward, signalling her orgasm. As he rammed into her, she felt herself falling over the edge and she screamed out, dragging her nails down his back.

He hissed slightly at the sting of pain, but it only drove him higher, his muscles tensed as Elena bucked her hips quickly, panting and moaning and whimpering as each of his thrusts brought on another wave. Her inner walls were clamped almost painfully around him and he erupted hard and fast.

"Oh God…Elena!" He roared slamming into her several times as they rode out the waves to their orgasms.

His seed spilled inside of her heat and his face got buried in her chest, both of their breathing so harsh from how intense the whole experience was. He finally collapsed on top of her and Elena started stroking his head softly as they both calmed down again. Elena felt like she could stay there forever as Damon slowly raised his head, kissing her deeply as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Carefully, he rolled on to his side, keeping her body close to his.

"Oh Elena…" He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. "That was…it was…"

"Amazing? Breath-taking? Perfect?" She whispered, chuckling a little.

"Yeah…" Damon opened his eyes, propping himself up so he could look at her properly. "I have to tell you something…something I wanted to tell you for a while but I was too scared before,"

Elena bit her lip, leaning closer to him. "What's that?"

"I love you, Elena. I've loved you for so long, but I never wanted to take advantage of the trust you had in me." He swallowed thickly, unsure. "I just need to know…do you feel the same way about me?"

"Of course I do!" She shouted, gripping his face in her small hands. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry you had wait so long for me to say that. I just needed time to adjust…to get over my past and focus on my future. Now…now I feel happy and safe again and I'm ready to move on. And I want to move on with you, if you still want me?"

Damon gave her a look like she was asking the most stupid question in the world before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'll always want you…always," He said against her neck before gazing into her eyes. "I'm in love with you and I always will be. I'm just scared you'll find something better…you'll want something more that I can't give you."

Elena shook her head. "You give me everything just by being here. This last year you have been by my side every step of the way and I will be forever grateful for that. "I meant what I said before, Damon…I love you and have grown to love you more each passing day. Never forget that."

Damon started to tear up, but managed to stay strong as she kissed him again, softly this time to show all the love she had for him in one simple gesture. Everything he had been waiting for and wanting for so long was finally here. She loved him and he loved her back and nothing could break that again.

Finally, Elena pulled back her thumb rubbing his cheeks gently. "Did you like you're Christmas present?"

"Very much," He mused, nuzzling her nose.

"Hmm…so, how about round two before the family arrive?"

Damon growled and wrapped his arms around her, hiding under the covers and they both enjoyed the best Christmas they'd ever had.

* * *

**Heya! I am so sorry for the late upload. FanFic was having a bit of a melt down and I couldn't log in to my account, but here is the chapter! It had been a pleasure for both Amy and I and we are so pleased that you have enjoyed this little story. This smutty scene was a little heavier that what I normally write, but I felt it was needed ;) **

**Anyway, we hope you both had a very Merry Christmas and make sure to look out for the New Years Special! Is there anything you guys would really like to see in the special? Let us know and please do leave us one last review! Thank you all so much! **


End file.
